


It's a Family Affair

by Kadzuki_Fuchoin



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadzuki_Fuchoin/pseuds/Kadzuki_Fuchoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Being an Asami isn't easy, or is it? A two/three shot about Asami's twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for the longest time so I thought I'd write it out.
> 
> Title and summary provided by RiveReinStyx. Thank you so much because I honestly sucked at those. Edited by RiveReinStyx.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC, long end notes

**_It's a Family Affair_ **

The high school student fell back on the ground, coughing a little as he held his bruised jaw. He looked at the teenager standing before him in his perfectly pressed dark blue school uniform.

"Asami Reiji, don't think you can get away with this!" He said angrily.

Reiji did not even give the boy a glance. Sliding his hands inside his pockets, he cocked his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Toda. You're not my match."

"You hit a senior even though you're only a second year! The third years will not hear the end of this!" Toda stood up, rubbing his jaw. Behind him, four other boys came to his assistance. They took their stance, ready to fight.

Reiji's golden eyes narrowed. "You bumped onto me on purpose, tried extorting money from me and when I defended myself, you accused me of attacking you?" He let out a mocking laugh. "You guys are seriously pathetic."

"Shut up!" Toda snarled. "My father is the head of the Toda-gumi! One word from me and we'll wipe you out!"

Reiji clenched his fists. "You're fucking irritating me. I hope your dad doesn't know what an asshole of a son you are or he'll cry."

"You bastard! I'm going to make you cry!" Toda said before glancing backwards. The four boys lunged forward at Reiji.

The younger Asami ducked, feinted and punched one on his stomach before ramming his fist on the other boy's nose. He took down the other two fairly easy. An elbow jab to the gut and a punch on the jaw had the other two on the ground immediately, groaning.

"This is worthless," Reiji muttered sarcastically as he picked up his bag. Dusting the ridiculously expensive designer bag his father had gotten him a few days ago; Reiji swung it over his shoulders and walked towards the gate.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Toda snarled.

Reiji turned back and sighed. The idiot had a knife on his hand. He had to get rid of Toda fast since Akihito would be there to pick him up soon. _Not to mention Rie will_ _–_

"Reiji, what are you doing?" A bored, feminine voice called.

Asami Rie, his twin sister younger by a minute stood behind him. Like Reiji, Rie shared the same golden eyes and dark hair. With her flawless skin, sharp nose, small thin lips and long waist length hair, Rie is beautiful. Standing slightly shorter than Reiji, perhaps about Akihito's height, Rie and Reiji were known as the Asami siblings in the school.

"Nothing, let's go," Reiji said and turned to walk with Rie, ignoring Toda altogether.

Toda wasn't about to give up. Humiliated at his defeat, he stood up and took one last swipe at Reiji. "That's your sister, Asami? She's a beauty. Perhaps I should make her my bitch –" he laughed before lunging forward. "—after I have taken care of you!"

Rie halted her tracks as the corners of her eyes twitched. Pushing her bag to Reiji, she said, "Hold my bag, nii san."

Even in her short skirt, Rie was lethal. She sent Toda flying backwards with one kick, not caring if she had revealed to the world the color of her panties. Calmly, she walked to where Toda was and stepped on his crotch as hard as she could. "Don't you dare call me a bitch, you lowlife."

Reiji sauntered to where Toda was lying, squatting down. "Do your homework, Toda. Rie is a black belt in karate. She's like a dormant snake. She's usually nice but once you make her angry, she'll strike." Reiji said, passing Rie her bag. "Let's go, Rie. Aki-san is waiting."

Rie nodded. Removing her shoes from Toda's crotch, she took the offered bag and walked out of the school with her brother. "This is disgusting. I'm throwing these shoes away."

Reiji placed a hand on Rie's shoulder. "We can ask Kirishima ojisan to get us a new pair."

"Aki san!"Rie skipped to where Akihito was waiting. He stood in front of a sedan, chaperoned by two guards.

"Reiji, Rie!" Akihito waved.

"Reiji sama, Rie sama," the guards bowed slightly and greeted as they neared the car.

Akihito took in Reiji's messy hair and knew that the older Asami sibling had been into trouble. "Reiji, did you fight again?"

Reiji remained indifferent at the question. "I was teaching the bastard a lesson. He tried extorting money from me," he said as he entered the car.

Akihito took his seat in the middle before allowing Rie to the side seat. Reiji continued, "You should have seen Rie. I doubt he can even masturbate now after Rie stomped her shoes on him."

"Rie," Akihito said in a somewhat stern voice.

Rie crossed her arms, looking out the window crossly. "Aki san, he called me a bitch!"

"So, who's the poor unfortunate guy?" Akihito asked, somewhat accepting Rie's answer.

"Part of the Toda-gumi," Reiji replied, bored.

Akihito turned to Reiji, his hand touching Reiji's arm. "Be careful, Reiji. Your father is going to be upset if anything happens."

Reiji smirked, sliding a hand around Akihito's shoulders. "Not as upset if anything were to happen to you, Aki san."

Akihito actually blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would he get upset?"

It was Rie who answer. "Come on, Aki san. Tou san nearly killed the punks who beat you up last week."

"You're exaggerating, Rie. I don't mean that much to him."

Rie smiled as she looped her hand around Akihito's arms. "Mmm, then why don't you ditch tou san and become my boyfriend instead?"

"Or you can become mine," Reiji angled Akihito's chin to him.

"Rie sama, Reiji sama," Akihito's personal guard spoke from the front passenger seat. "You shouldn't make jokes like that, Asami sama wouldn't like it."

"Just kidding," Reiji said, his hand left Akihito's chin.

Rie rummaged through her bag, digging out a piece of paper. "Aki san, here."

"What's this?" Akihito asked, taking the paper from Rie.

"Parent teacher meet up," she answered, bored. "It's unbelievable that the school is still practicing this."

"I'll pass this to your father," Akihito said, keeping the piece of paper in his front pocket.

Rie looped her hands around Akihito's arms again. "Can't you come instead, Aki san? Tou san is always too busy anyway."

Akihito laughed. It remained a mystery why Asami's twins were more attached to him instead of the older Asami. Perhaps it was he who cared for them when they arrived at Asami's doorsteps three years ago.

Well, he guessed everyone made mistakes when they were young. Who would have thought that the mighty Asami fathered a pair of twins with an actress at the shy age of twenty? Their mother, a Ichinose Ayaka, chose to name the twins using her surname instead of Asami's. She kept Asami in the dark for thirteen years until she died of cancer.

Ayaka left a will to Reiji and Rie, transferring all her assets to her two children and named Asami Ryuichi as the father and legal guardian.

Why she had bothered disclosing Asami's identity to Rie and Reiji after her death was beyond Akihito's comprehension. After all, the twins can perfectly survive with the small fortune that their mother had left them.

 _Perhaps she wanted Asami to take some responsibility or she couldn't bear to leave them alone to fend for themselves._ Akihito thought as the car turned left into the rise building in Shinjuku.

Even for someone as cool as Asami, the news shocked him but he was quick to assumed full responsibility as the father, accepting Rie and Reiji as his own. Akihito remembered the first time the twins entered the penthouse suite that he and Asami shared. Their black hair, sharp golden eyes and cool demeanor; everything screamed Asami Ryuichi. Even without a DNA test, Reiji and Rie were definitely his.

"Aki san, what's for dinner today?" Reiji asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Akihito realized they had already reached the basement parking. "Western?"

The car pulled into a complete stop and the guards came round to open the door.

"Forget it, tou san only likes Japanese food," Rie said, stepping out of the vehicle.

Akihito groaned. "That bastard, he complains too much."

Reiji laughed, draping an arm around Akihito's shoulder. "Only you can call him that."

 _Ugh, honestly old habits die hard._ Akihito tried, as much as possible to mind his language in front of the twins but it had been fairly unsuccessful.

"Well, he deserved that," Akihito muttered as they stepped into the private elevator.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Rie was the first who got out. She greeted the guard at the door before rummaging for her keys.

"What do you see in tou san anyway?" Rie asked, toeing her shoes off at the _genkan_. She went straight to the kitchen, sat on the chair and drummed her fingers on the kitchen table, awaiting her answers.

The photographer looked away as his cheeks turned crimson. "Uh- huh – I –"

Reiji went next to his sister, pulled a chair out and sat. "Money is out of the question since Aki san isn't someone who'll stay for money."

"Looks? I mean tou san is still very good looking," Rie said, ignoring the fact that Akihito was turning redder by the minute.

It was Reiji's turn to ponder. "Maybe, but I think that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Hey, aren't you two forgetting that I'm here?" Akihito walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

Ignoring Akihito, Reiji smirked. "Must be the sex then."

Akihito spurted out his drink. Whirling around, he wiped his mouth with his shirt before shouting, "Reiji!"

Like Asami, the twins were smart and sharp. A week into living in the apartment, Rie bluntly asked if he was going out with her father. The fact that Rie had the guts to ask the question in front of Reiji and Asami in a nonchalant face made Akihito envious. He could never ask Asami anything while keeping a straight-face like Rie did.

It was Asami who answered Rie. Flipping the newspapers with ease, the yakuza calmly replied yes before resuming his reading. Reiji were slightly shocked but to Akihito's surprise, accepted the fact rather easily.

 _And the rest_ , Akihito thought; _was history_.

"Well, it must be since Tou san is so fit," Rie added, unfazed by her brother's claims.

"Rie!" Akihito shouted, blushing harder.

"Rie sama, Reiji sama. Stop teasing Takaba sama like that."

The familiar voice had all three turned. Asami's ever dependable secretary walked into the kitchen, with Asami standing behind him. If he heard his children's debate about his sexual prowess, it didn't reveal in his expression.

"Tou san," Rie and Reiji mumbled out simultaneously.

"A –Asami! You're early today!" Akihito said; his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Reiji, Rie," Asami greeted, passing his briefcase to Akihito. "You fought at school today."

"How did you know?" Akihito asked, watching his lover moving to the living room.

"The guards, Aki san," Reiji hinted, following his father to the living room. He sat on the couch across Asami, looking indifferent. "He tried extorting money after bumping onto me on purpose."

"It wasn't Reiji's fault," Rie backed her brother. "Tou san, he had the nerve to call me his bitch!"

"I see," the yakuza's voice was cool and flat.

Rie sat next to Asami, crossing her arms on her chest. She turned to her father, sitting sideways before gazing her golden eyes at her father. "I was cool until he said that."

Asami looked at his teenage daughter. Her beautiful eyes narrowed, lips clamped together, looking disgusted. "That was why you stomp on him?"

Rie's golden eyes flashed at him, constantly reminding him of Akihito when he was angry. "He deserved it, tou san!"

"Indeed he does," Asami answered easily as he placed a hand on Rie's head, patting it gently.

His daughter didn't seem to mind the pat. "Imagine if anyone said that to Aki-san, I'm sure you'd do the same."

"Tou san will slice his dick off first," Reiji answered casually.

"Reiji!" Akihito placed a tray of drinks on the coffee table, serving everyone a cup. He looked at Asami, hoping for the older man to say something. Since Asami remained quiet, it probably meant that Reiji hit the mark with the comment.

Mood improved, Rie looked at Kirishima. "Kirishima ojisan, I need to get another pair of shoes. Could you arrange someone to chauffer me?"

The secretary looked up from his planner containing Asami's schedule and smiled. "Of course, Rie sama."

"What happened to your shoes?" Akihito asked.

"She stomped it on Toda's dick so she's not wearing them again," Reiji answered before sipping his tea.

"Reiji sama, do you need a new pair?" Kirishima already had his phone in his hand, ready to make the calls.

"No, if I ever crush someone else's dick, I'd rather have the same pair of shoes on," he answered, flashing the secretary a smirk identical to his father. "Every time I wear them, I'll remember the feeling of his dick underneath my shoes."

Rie gave her brother a disgusted look. "Reiji, as usual, I don't understand your logic."

Asami smirked. Reiji was becoming more like him. The boy was not only smart, he was cunning and fearless. A little reckless for now but with a good polishing, he'd bound to be a fearless underworld figure. After he had claimed Reiji; the boy strode into his office and boldly declared that he'll take over the company, including the position of Yakuza.

Rie shared her brother's bold and fearless characteristics but to expose Rie into his underground activities wasn't what Asami wanted for the girl. Even Rie herself declared that she'd run the legal business and leave the rest to her brother.

Smart, cunning, fearless, defiant eyes – all the characteristics that he loved embedded in his children. A satisfied smirk graced the yakuza's lips. Rie and Reiji would bring Sion into greater heights.

"I do," Asami said smoothly, pleasing Reiji.

"Well, I kinda get the feeling as well," Akihito added.

Reiji scooted next to the girl. "Rie, only guys can understand that."

Rie made a face that implied that she couldn't be bothered with the opinions. She looked at Akihito then, and smiled. "Aki-san, you actually haven't answered our question."

"Huh?" Akihito had a genuine confused look on his face.

It was Reiji's turn to smile. "Yeah, Aki san. You haven't told us why you bothered staying with tou san. Was it really the se –"

"REIJI!" Akihito shouted, drowning the boy's questions. Standing up, he quickly took Asami's coat and hurried into the bedroom. God knows how long he could stand there with his face so red. Behind him, he heard Reiji and Rie mumbled something to Asami but didn't pause to listen. Getting out of the place was his number one priority.

Asami walked in the bedroom just as Akihito finished hanging the coat. It didn't matter how long he had been with Asami because Akihito's heart would skipped a beat every time those deep penetrating golden eyes and perfectly sculptured face looked at him. Asami Ryuichi, is still the sexiest man Akihito had ever laid his eyes on.

"Rie said she passed you a slip from the school."

_Phew, and I thought Rie will ask about the sex part._

Akihito watched his lover removed his tie and quickly averted his eyes before the image could stir some sort of reaction from his lower half. He took the piece of paper from his front pocket, passing it to Asami.

"Here, Rie said it's a parent teacher conference scheduled next week."

Taking the paper, Asami gave it a quick glance before handing it back to Akihito. "The time coincides with my meeting; I might not be able to make it."

"Figures," Akihito said, keeping the paper again. "I'll go on your behalf."

Nudging Akihito's chin up to meet him, Asami smirked. "How are you going to introduce yourself? You're not even an Asami."

"Shut up," Akihito scowled, smacking Asami's hand away. "I know what you're trying to do."

Asami raised an eyebrow, challenging Akihito for an answer.

"You're trying to get me to change my surname into Asami. You can forget it because –Hey!" he protested when Asami yanked him closer. Having those golden eyes staring at him so closely made his knees weak. Akihito quickly pushed his loveraway and grabbed the digital camera on the bed, fiddling it on purpose.

"Why are you so early? No universe to conquer?" he asked, changing the subject on purpose.

Asami pushed the younger man onto the bed. Hovering above him, Asami smirked. "I do but I have something else to conquer before that."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Asami was talking about. He tried rolling away but Asami caught him and pushed his hands above his head.

"Reiji and Rie are outside!" Akihito hissed.

"So? They know what we do in this room," Asami said easily as he nuzzled the nape of Akihito's neck.

"Asami!" The younger man pleaded but his protests were thoroughly ignored.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

_The next day_ _–_ _Hibiya High School_

The limousine chauffeuring the famous Asami twins stopped right in front of the main entrance of the prestigious Hibiya High School. A uniformed guard stepped out from the passenger seat before proceeding to open the door.

Takaba Akihito stepped out from the vehicle first, followed by Reiji and Rie.

"See you later, you two."

"Where are you going today, Aki-san?" Reiji asked, accepting the bag from one of the guards.

Akihito's cheerful face turned sour. "A magazine photo shoot with some stuck up model. And to make matters worse, your father insisted we go in the limousine today. I can already imagine Mitarai's reactions."

"Better start figuring your excuses." Rie patted Akihito's arm sympathetically. "See you later, Aki san," Rie tugged at her brother's arm. "Reiji, let's go."

As the twins entered the school, the usual commotion started. A small line of worshippers had already gathered by the gate to catch a glimpse of the popular twins. The boys were mostly Rie's fans while the girls flocked to Reiji.

"Don't they get tired doing this?" Rie asked as she ignored the boys' requests for photographs.

Reiji placed a hand around his sister, earning a unanimous _kya-_ from the fan girls. Like Rie, the older twin ignored fan letters from his fans and continued walking on. "Just ignore them; they'll grow out of it eventually."

Rie stopped just before she reached the shoe lockers. "Someone obviously hasn't."

Confused with his sister's sudden declaration, Reiji followed her sister's stares and his expression turned grim. A cocky Toda and four of his ugliest lackeys stood behind them. Annoyance immediately took over.

"What the hell do you want?"

Toda was half a head shorter than Reiji. He had shoulder length hair, dyed blonde which frankly did not complement his tanned skin. Small squinted eyes with wide lips, Reiji couldn't find another adjective to describe Toda other than ugly.

"You won't have that cocky look for long. My father is coming to the school today. You'd be kicked out by the end of the day."

Ignoring the group of students who gathered to look, Reiji took a step forward, blocking Rie from Toda. "Running to your papa after getting your ass kicked?" He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not afraid, you pathetic scum."

Unfazed by Reiji's remarks, Toda laughed. "We'll see. By the end of the day, your father will be begging my dad to let you two stay in school." His greedy eyes searched Rie's. "But for you, Rie- chan, I would gladly make an exception, if you become my woman, that is."

The corners of her eyes twitched. "Nii san," she began and Reiji knew that his sister was pissed royal. Rie only called him Nii san whenever she's angry. "Does that idiot know who tou san is?"

"I don't think so because he'd be kissing our asses if he did."

Reiji patted Rie's back, in attempts to calm her down. Then, he turned to Toda, his eyes icy cool. "If you touch a single strand of hair on Rei's head, there'll be hell to pay."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh," Toda answered before throwing his head back to laugh, revealing two crooked front teeth.

_Ugh, how unsightly._

Toda looked at Reiji again. Attempting to throw more shade at the siblings, he continued, "What do you say, Rie chan? You can become my woman and I can teach you everything there is about sex. I'll make you moan under my touch."

"Nii san," Rie began but it was Reiji who attacked. He slammed his fist on Toda's face, grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt to pull him back and rammed the second punch on his nose.

"Reiji!" Rie shouted, pulling her brother away. "It's all right, I'm okay."

As Reiji calmed down, Rie took her chance to attack. Raising her knee, she hit Toda where it hurt most, leaving him on the floor groaning. She crouched then, grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up. Her eyes turned cold and deadly. "I'll slice your hands off if you dare."

Releasing Toda, she stood up, flipping her black hair. "Reiji, let's go."

The crowd broke into a huge applaud, cheering as Toda lay on the ground, defeated and humiliated.

Giving one last look at Toda, Reiji followed his sister into the classroom. As the siblings took their seats, Rie grabbed her brother's arm. "Reiji, Toda is associated to the Toda gumi. Be careful. "

Reiji patted her hand, offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll take him down together."

Rie offered him a cool smile. "Idiot, I wasn't afraid of him. We need to prepare ourselves. Tou san always said that remember?"

Sitting on the seat next to Rie, Reiji let out a half smirk. "Yeah." Pulling his chair closer to Rie, Reiji rested his elbows on the table. "Remember when we first found out about tou san?"

"Yeah, kaa san was naïve to think that we don't know anything. We knew who Asami Ryuichi is even before she left us the will."

"We even found out of tou san's underground activities," Reiji chuckled.

"And you boldly stated that you wanted to take over his position."

Reiji shrugged his shoulders. "He has to pass Sion to someone, why not to me? Rie, you're a genius when it comes to Economics and Mathematics. With you handling the accounts and I the business, we can go further than tou san."

"You're underestimating tou san." Rie placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Ne, Reiji. I never actually asked you this before. Do you hate tou san?"

"No. Whatever happened between him and kaa san, it's the past. Besides, living with tou san isn't so bad either since he doesn't treat us like kids. And I like Aki-san."

Removing her hand, Rie smiled. "Yeah, who would have thought tou san is crazy over Aki-san? Both of them were too stubborn to admit it but Aki san is pretty into tou san too."

"And –," Reiji stood up, pulling his chair back to his seat when the teacher came into the room. "—that's why we love teasing Aki-san."

Rie showed Reiji her fist and Reiji gave his sister a fist bump.

The announcement came shortly after the school break. Reiji who was already on his way to the canteen with Rie, halted his tracks when Matsuda sensei's voice called from the loud speaker.

_Second year, Special A Class Asami Reiji and AsamiRie, please make your way to the Assistant Principal's office. I repeat. Asami Reiji and AsamiRie, please make your way to the Assistant Principal's office immediately._

Gossips started flying around immediately after the announcement. Most stopped their tracks, moved to the side to make way for the famous siblings to pass through.

Reiji's expression darkened."Rie, let's go."

As Reiji walked with his sister to the administration office, he clenched his fist. No fucking way he'd allow Toda and his old man to have their way with him. Rie, he thought, better not be subjected to any of Toda's poor jokes or he'd make sure to crush that puny dick of his.

Outside the school, two men in black suit stood outside the side gate, staring at the siblings intently. They knew what happened in the morning near the locker room; knew that Reiji and Rie had beaten a young man named Toda after the latter provoke them. After the announcement, the guards nodded at each other. One of them took out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Asami," the voice on the other side answered.

"Asami sama, Reiji sama and Rie sama had just been called to the office. I suspect it was for the fight they had this morning."

The yakuza's voice turned icy cool. "Report."

After a concise explanation of the morning incident, the yakuza replied, "I'll be there. Remain at your positions."

"Yes, sir," the guard answered before sliding the phone back to his pockets. He nudged at his partner who was still looking at Reiji and Rie with his binoculars. They entered the office, took their seats across the Assistant Principal, discipline teacher, Toda Seiji and Eichiro.

_Wait – there's another person in the office._

"Huh?" he questioned loudly and his partner looked at him, confused.

"What happened?"

The guard looked around; realizing Asami's limousine was parked just outside the main gate. Then, he turned to address his partner.

"You better call Asami sama again. Takaba sama is in the office with Reiji sama and Rie sama."

_*****to be continued***** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here's the continuation of Family Affair and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> I realized that I didn't include the twin's age in the previous chapter. Reiji and Rie are both 16. Asami impregnated their mother when he was 20. Sorry about the confusion.
> 
> Thank you, Setsuna 24 for dedicating your fiction to me. (hugs) This chapter is for you!
> 
> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx, Thank you so much for being a good friend and beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Warning: Possible OOCs.

_**It's a Family Affair - Chapter 2** _

Reiji felt his temper flared the minute he and Rie reached the Principal's office. A familiar man in dark suit stood outside the room, on guard.

"Why is Aki-san here?" Reiji asked, glaring at the guard.

The guard bowed. "Takaba sama was called to the school fifteen minutes ago by the Vice Principal. It is unclear why he was called."

Rie moved in front of her brother. "Does tou san know about this?"

"No, Rie sama. The sensei called Takaba sama directly."

"Did you call tou san?" Reiji asked.

The guard shook his head. "Takaba sama ordered me not to."

Controlling his temper, Reiji pushed the door open without bothering to knock. Four pairs of eyes stared at them when they entered. He noticed Toda and his father sat on a three-seater couch while Akihito took his across them. Matsuda sensei stood beside Toda.

"Reiji, Rie!" Akihito stood up, looking slightly worried.

With his hands in his pocket, Reiji headed straight to Akihito. His golden eyes glanced briefly at the photographer before staring menacingly at the trio. Toda Seiji as usual, never looked uglier with his slightly crooked teeth and bad hairstyle. His father obviously had better sense when it came to appearance. Toda Eichirou was almost balding despite being about fifty years at most but he managed to trim his hair neatly, making him the better looking man compared to his son and Matsuda.

Senior Toda held a walking cane and it suggested to Reiji that he was either suffering from gout or he simply had the habit of bringing his cane wherever he goes.

"Asami Reiji, Asami Rie!" Matsuda said, furious. "What sort of attitude is this? You come into my office without knocking and you didn't even have the courtesy to greet your teacher!"

Reiji nearly snorted. The vice principal was no better when it came to fashion. With a hairdo that imitated the 1950's pompadour hairstyle, tiny mono-lid eyes hid behind a pair of spectacles and two jutted front teeth, he looked like he had just graduated from the Elvis Presley bad cosplay club.

Matsuda can go around the school, calling himself an educator but Reiji knew better. Behind that pretentious look, Matsuda was simply another pervert who harbor interests on Rie. The teacher was secretive with his stares; Reiji had to give him that. But as Rie's twin, he was sensitive to people around them, especially to perverts like Matsuda and Seiji. The only reason why Reiji hadn't told his father about it was because he wanted to punch the bastard on his face before his father took care of the rest.

"Asami Reiji! I'm talking to you!" Matsuda roared, walking towards them. "Asami Rie, show respect to your teachers!"

Matsuda's tone actually softened when he called Rie. _That perverted fuck,_ Reiji thought as he took a step forward to shield his sister from Matsuda's perverted stares.

"What the hell do you want?"

Akihito stood up from his seat immediately and bowed. "I apologize for his attitude, sensei." He turned to look at Reiji and pleaded silently at the twins to behave.

Senior Toda stood up. "Such insolence!" he barked out in anger. "You're the siblings who beat up my son."

Akihito bowed slightly. "Toda san, there must be a reason for Reiji and Rie to do that. I'll –"

"Silence!" Toda all but commanded. Staring at the twins again, he said, "No matter the reasons, my son is the victim here! Matsuda sensei, if you do not expel them, you know what the Toda gumi can do to you—," he halted, glancing at the twins before continuing, "—or them."

Fearing his safety, Matsuda sensei quickly stood up and bowed. "I understand, Toda sama! I will expel them from school immediately and –,"

"Wait a minute!" Akihito interrupted angrily. "Matsuda sensei, how can you decide on something like that even before investigating what happened?"

Matsuda straightened his body, pushed his spectacles up before flashing Akihito a smirk. "Takaba san, no matter how I see it, it is obvious who's the victim in the incident. Toda Seiji are bruised all over, not Asami Reiji and Rie."

Rie emerged from her brother's back and marched forward. "You pathetic excuse for a teacher, you take sides just because his father is here?" she spat, flashing her beautiful golden eyes at Matsuda.

Reiji didn't miss the lustful stare Matsuda and Seiji gave Rie. He gripped Rie's arm, pulled her back to his side. "Your son tried extorting money from me and when I refused, he tried to attack us."

"That is not an excuse to injure Seiji kun," Matsuda countered.

Reiji clenched his fists. "No? Then what about ambushing us in the morning and saying dirty things about Rie?"

It was Akihito who interrupted. "Rie, is that true?"

Nodding angrily, Rie pointed at Seiji. "He said something about making me his bitch and that he'd teach me all the sex moves and I'll moan under his touch. Aki san, I –" Rie halted and averted her eyes.

Akihito placed his hand on Rie's, squeezing it gently to show his support before looking at the men across him. The photographer's eyes narrowed. "Matsuda sensei, Toda san, you heard what Rie and Reiji said. I admit it wasn't right for them to hit Seiji kun but anyone would be angry in situations like that."

"Ever heard of the game passing the message? Seiji kun here was only making jokes about something else but when the message came to you after it was being passed around, the original meaning has been distorted," Matsuda said.

Both Toda Eiji and Eichirou looked so smug that Reiji wanted to punch them but it was Rie who lost her patience. "I heard it with my own ears!"

Akihito quickly pulled the younger twin to him. Wrapping a hand around her shoulder, Akihito patted her soothingly, calming her down.

"Sensei, Toda san, I will apologize for the beating but I will not accept your decision to expel them from school."

"Aki san, why should you –," Rie said but was interrupted by the senior Toda.

"Hn, what a disgrace. I wonder which bitch gave birth to such insolent –,"

"Don't you dare say a word about kaa san," Reiji said in a low, quiet voice. Beside him, Rie curled her fists. "Nii-san."

"Toda sama," Matsuda's interrupted, his lips curved into a thin, mocking smile. "You must excuse their manners. They don't have a mother."

"That explains their lack of manners."

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Reiji walked around, stopping next to senior Toda. "You're part of the _gokudou_ yourself. If we're talking about manners, you have the worst. Your son isn't any better. Crying to papa when he couldn't win his own fight? That's just pathetic."

Toda swung his cane up to hit Reiji but fortunately he was agile enough to escape the beating. He walked back to Akihito. "See? You two are really father and son –using your fists as soon as you start losing an argument; how laughable."

"Asami Reiji, you are going too far! I am going to expel you this instant!" Matsuda walked around his desk, rummaging for his pen to sign the papers.

"Wait a damn minute!" Akihito marched forward to vice principal. "You bastard, you saw what happened just now. You saw how Toda tried to hurt Reiji and yet you take his side?" he exploded in the room, stunning everyone, including Reiji and Rie.

"Aki san, calm –"

"How can I be calm about this?" The photographer snapped at Reiji before turning back to Matsuda. "You have no right to expel them just because you feel like it."

After a pregnant pause, Matsuda snickered. "Takaba san, I believed you don't have the right to stop me from expelling Asami Reiji and Rie. You're not even a member of the family."

"What are you –"

"You see," Matsuda interrupted, pushing his spectacles up, "—you are listed as the guardian but the school cannot accept you since there are no legal papers to prove that. Right now, you're merely an outsider meddling in school affairs."

That did it.

Both Rie and Reiji strode forward, grabbing Matsuda by his collar. "You bastard, Rie and I have been dying to beat you and we won't hold back if you insult Aki-san further."

The fact that Akihito didn't stop Reiji showed that he shared similar thoughts about beating Matsuda up.

"Enough of this!" Toda barked, standing up with his cane. Gripping at the edge of the cane firmly, he tugged at it.

Reiji finally understood why the Toda Eichirou carried the damn stick. It wasn't an instrument for walking rather; it was a long thin katana in disguise. And the edge of the blade was currently resting below his neck.

"Toda sama, what are you doing?" Matsuda rushed to Toda's side. He raised his trembling hands to stop Toda but retracted, afraid to even touch the yakuza. "Toda sama, please don't. They're only high school students!"

The head of the Toda gumi ignored his pleas. "Boy, you have tested my patience far too many times. If you were at my house, I'd make sure you leave a finger before throwing you out."

Stunned with what had happened, Akihito and Rie rushed towards Reiji's side. "What the hell are you doing?" Akihito directed the question at Toda. Rie curled her fists but dared not move, in case the blade accidentally sliced her brother's neck.

Toda Seiji stood up from his seat and gave a smug smile. "That's right, oyaji. Show them the power of the Toda gumi!" he gloated, darting his eyes over at Rie. "But leave Rie chan unhurt," he said, licking his lips.

"You like her, Seiji?"

Seiji nodded his head, gazing at Rie lustfully.

Even with the sword on his neck, Reiji's eyes never wavered. Asami Ryuichi's son through and through, he showed no fear and if it weren't for the blade on his neck, he would have punched the both of them on their faces.

"Pathetic son of a bitch." Reiji provoked Toda on purpose.

"Proud eh? I'd love to see the face of your father –" Toda's eyes gleamed as he cracked a smile, revealing his gold tooth. "—and I'll make him beg as he pleaded for your life."

"You're looking at him now –," came a metallic, cold response that made everyone freeze.

"Tou san—"

"Asami –"

Asami Ryuichi stood behind Toda Eichirou with his gun pointed at the back of Toda's head. "—and I suggest you lower your katana from my son's neck before I blow your brains out."

Toda's face muscles tightened when he heard the safety catch of the gun removed. Glancing backwards slowly, his eyebrows rose in surprise before trembling at the sight of the powerful crime lord and the gun between his head. He lowered his sword, letting it fall on the floor.

"Kirishima." It was all Asami needed to say and the secretary efficiently moved forward, retrieving the sword from the floor.

"Oyaji!" Seiji cried, standing up. His efforts to go to his father's aide became futile when Suoh pushed him down back at his seat, keeping him there.

"Stay there, you brat," Suoh warned.

Toda Eichirou exchanged a quick glance with his son looking warily at Asami again. "Asami Ryuichi," he said; his voice tense.

The infamous eyebrow rose. "So you know me. I'm amazed you still have the guts to pick a fight with me despite knowing who I am."

"I didn't know they were yours, Asami."

Asami motioned Toda to take a seat on the couch, next to a cowering Matsuda. Suoh immediately took out his gun, aiming it behind Toda's head.

In no hurry, Asami walked to his children and lover.

"Reiji, are you hurt?"

The tone was terrifyingly gentle and Reiji knew his father wasn't pleased. "No," he muttered, jamming his hands inside the pockets.

"Rie, Akihito?"

Rie shook his head.

"No, not physically," the photographer muttered, looking away angrily.

The yakuza nodded his head. Taking his seat on the same spot that Akihito had sat on, he placed the gun on his lap.

Reiji motioned Rie and Akihito to sit on the couch while he and Kirishima remained standing from behind. The cockiness that the senior Toda had earlier had long been replaced with a wary look.

 _He should be worried_ , Reiji thought. His father brought four men with him, including the highly capable Kirishima and Suoh. And the displeased look Akihito sported was enough for his father to do serious harm to Toda Eichirou and Seiji.

"A – A—Asa – mi sama, par –pardon me for interrupting," Matsuda stammered as he glanced backwards at Suoh's gun on Toda's head before looking at Asami again. "I – I'm sure we can talk things out without resorting to violence."

The cold glare Asami gave Matsuda was enough to make him shiver in fear. "Sensei, I am extremely disappointed to know that you have not only allowed another parent to confront my children without notifying me, you've also placed my son in grave danger."

"I – I'm –"

"And, judging by your daringness, you probably do not know who I am –," Asami interrupted, his golden eyes stared hard at Matsuda again, "—or what I'm capable of doing."

"Asami sama, this is a mistake. I was merely –"

"Save your excuses for later," Asami interrupted harshly. "Take him to the principal's office. I'll deal with him later," he ordered one of the guards.

As the guard escorted the vice principal out, the yakuza gazed back at Toda. "Now, where were we?"

Seiji who had been silent since the beginning, dared himself to ask, "Oyaji, who the hell is he?"

"Silence! You fool; you pick a fight with them without knowing their identities?" Toda bellowed at his son but his gaze never left Asami's.

Taken aback by his father's anger, Seiji sat back and sulked. His eyes however, continued to linger at Rie, much to the girl's annoyance.

Not missing the lustful stare Seiji gave his daughter; Asami sat back and draped an arm around Rie's shoulder on purpose. "Seiji kun, you're interested in Rie?"

"So what if I am?" the younger Toda answered cockily, unaware of the dangerous tone Asami was using.

"Keep quiet, you idiot!" Toda barked.

Removing his hand from Rie's shoulder, Asami's hands tightened on his gun again. "I don't blame you for showing an interest in Rie. She is very attractive –," Asami said easily, scrutinizing his favorite gun before looking at Seiji again. This time he gave the boy a predatory stare.

"—but if you ever lay your hands on her, I'll slice your hand and send it back to the Toda gumi," the crime lord snarled.

"You – you wouldn't dare." Seiji stuttered and turned to look at his father who had gone quiet.

"Oyaji, he's threatening me!"

That earned Seiji a smack on his head. "Silence!"

Reiji noticed his father's patience was wearing thin with Seiji's insolence. His eyes flashed, as hard as stone as he gripped his gun tighter. With Akihito and Rie around, Reiji knew his father wouldn't really use the gun but if Seiji continued pushing those buttons, there'd be no guarantee what his father would – or wouldn't do.

The younger Asami was still thinking how his father would deal with the Todas when he heard his father signaling one of the guards. "Take Akihito, Rie and Reiji home. Senior Toda and I still have things to discuss."

"Understood, Asami sama."

Leaving was probably the best thing to do but Reiji wanted in. He wanted to know how his father deals with the bastard Toda. He wasn't some coward who hides behind his father's coat! He was already sixteen, and the sooner he knew about his father's business, the better. He made it clear to his old man that he'd take over his position as the head of Sion one day so he better live up to the expectation.

"Tou san, I'm staying."

The look he had must have been convincing, enough for his father to agree. "Very well," Asami waved his hand, ordering the guards to take Rie and Akihito out.

Akihito, who was walking out of the room, marched back in. "If Reiji is staying, then I'll –,"

"Aki san," Rie tugged at Akihito's sleeve. "Can you accompany me, please?" she almost pleaded.

If there was anything Akihito couldn't resist, it'd be Rie's request. One look at Rie's golden eyes had Akihito agreeing almost immediately. As Rie looped her arm around Akihito's and walked out of the room, Akihito glared his hazel eyes at Matsuda. "Sensei, if you dare to expel Reiji and Rie, I'll come after you."

The minute Akihito stepped out of the room; Rie stuck her head back inside, grinning at her brother and showed him an OK sign.

 _Excellent manipulating skills,_ _Rie,_ Reiji thought as he sat next to his father.

"Asami, what happened is merely a misunderstanding between teenagers. There's no need to blow this out of proportion," Toda said, in attempts to lighten the situation.

"Oyaji, why should be bow to them?" Seiji stood up, flipping his hand. He was frustrated, mainly because his father was letting Asami Reiji win the fight. They're the gokudou, for fuck's sake!

"SEIJI!" Toda barked.

"I'll tell you why, Seiji kun," Asami stood up, pulled his gun out before pointing it in between the teenager's head. "—because not only can I blow your head with this, I can annihilate the entire Toda gumi if I want to."

"We, the Todas are powerful in—,"

"Be quiet!" Toda smacked his son, and the latter sat back on the couch.

"Asami, pardon his rudeness," Toda sat on the couch. "This is a small matter. Arguments among teenagers are common."

"Small matter?" Asami raised his eyebrow. "You had your katana on my son's neck," he reminded.

Toda's eyes averted. "It – it was a misunderstanding. I never intended to cause him harm. I – appreciate it if you could forget about it."

Asami sat back on the couch gracefully. "Of course, I don't intend to make things complicated so I'll accept a settlement if you apologize."

Toda didn't look like he liked the idea but for the lack of a better option, he stood up. "I apologize, Reiji kun," he said, bowing before the teenager.

To have the head of a gokodou bowing so low was the most humiliating form of punishment Reiji could ever imagine. It stripped the _Oyabun_ of his pride and influence; and Reiji knew Toda's subordinates would never see their oyabun the same way again. Having gone over the initial euphoria of witnessing the cocky Toda Eichirou apologizing; he wanted more.

As if his father read his mind, Asami spoke. "Seichi kun, your turn."

That had Seiji back on his feet. "What the fuck? I will never apologize! OYAJI!" He looked at his father, hoping the senior Toda will back him up.

"Seiji," Toda straightened his body and turned to look at his son. "Do it."

Reiji smirked. It was obvious apologizing was the last thing Toda wanted his son to do since he had too much pride for that but it looked like he didn't have choice. Till now, Reiji knew his father was filthy rich and influential. But this – this wasn't what Reiji had expected. Asami Ryuichi wasn't just beyond influential; he literally IS the don of the yakuza world.

"No! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seiji screamed at this father.

_Smack._

"I will not tolerate insolence!" Toda snarled at his son.

"Tou san, what if he doesn't want to apologize?" Reiji asked; amused as he watched five finger prints formed on Seiji's face.

Asami traced his favorite gun, sharing his son's amusement. "I suppose he can leave something behind."

"You mean this?" Reiji asked, showing his pinky.

Senior Toda was already sweating. "Seiji!"

"You – you can't be serious!" Seiji panicked, slowly moving backwards. He looked at his father who remained silent at Asami's threat. He curled his fists in anger.

He bowed to no one, especially not to Asami Reiji! Foolishly, he attempted attacking Reiji by lunging forward at him but Kirishima was faster. In a millisecond, the secretary had his gun whipped out at Seiji's forehead.

"Take one step closer at Reiji sama and I'll shoot," Kirishima spoke in a low voice.

Finally losing his patience, Toda stood up and kicked the back of his son's knees, forcing him to kneel. "Just say it," he growled at his son.

Seiji shook his head stubbornly.

"Seiji! Do you want to leave your pinky here?" Toda all but shouted.

Again, Seiji shook his head.

"Suoh," Asami ordered and the bulky guard stepped forward.

"SEIJI!" Toda made desperate attempts to convince his son before the bulky guard snapped his finger.

Seiji's body shook in fury and embarrassment but he muttered in a low, barely audible voice. "I'm sorry."

Asami held his hand up, instructed Suoh to stand back before glancing at his son. "Reiji?"

The sixteen year old boy stood up. Sliding his hands into his pockets, Reiji made his way to the younger Toda and stepped on his palms on purpose. The boy groaned slightly but didn't have the guts to retaliate, not when Kirishima's gun was still pointed at him.

"I think we'll leave them alone, tou san. But if he dared to make dirty jokes at Rie again, I'll crush his dick," Reiji said, removing his expensive shoes from Seiji's hand.

"Did he, now?" Asami's voice was terrifyingly calm. Walking to where Seiji was kneeling, Asami crouched and yanked his head backwards with his gloved hands.

"If you do anything to Rie, Reiji crushing your dick will be the least of your concerns." Asami's eyes glinted as he directed the threat at Seiji.

He released the boy. "Toda, guard your boy well. This mistake will not be repeated."

The head of Toda nodded his head reluctantly as he helped his son on the couch. Seiji brushed away his father's hand rudely as he sat, feeling resentment and disappointment at the sudden turn of events.

"Reiji, let's go."

As he walked out with his father, something made Reiji turn his head towards the Todas. Toda Eichirou hung his head after the humiliating defeat while his son looked delirious with angst. As if he knew he was being watched, he looked up and glared hatefully at Reiji.

"This won't be the end," he seethed.

Reiji saw no reason to retort so he merely offered a cocky smile before leaving the room. He quickened his steps until he was walking next to Asami.

"Tou san, what about that perverted Matsuda?"

Asami halted his tracks, causing Reiji to do the same. "Did he do anything to Rie?"

Reiji looked away. "No, not yet but I saw how he looks at her. Both he and Seiji had the same lecherous gaze."

The yakuza said nothing, sliding his hands in his pockets. Reiji noticed his father's expression had once again changed. He recognized the expression as the same one he had witnessed when his father learned that Akihito was beaten up at the park by some street thugs.

"Reiji, Suoh will take you back."

"What about you, tou san?" Reiji asked although he already had an idea what his father was about to do.

Asami checked his gun. "I'm going to have a talk with Matsuda."

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

Returning to the penthouse after putting extra hours at Sion was something Asami looked forward to. The matters at the school had taken much of his precious time from work so after dealing with Matsuda, the yakuza ordered Kirishima to chauffer him back to Sion where he grilled a few more employees for their shoddy work.

As Asami had suspected, the principal was oblivious of the incidents that happened in the school. It didn't come as a surprise because if the principal had known, he wouldn't have allowed Matsuda to do as he pleases. After all, with Asami's annual donations to the school, he could damn well own the place.

The principal and Matsuda were on their knees even before Asami started talking. Finally understanding his precarious position, Matsuda had his head on the floor as he begged for forgiveness.

Asami would have let him off with a slap on the wrist but after finding out of Matsuda's perverted stares on Rie, the yakuza wasn't as forgiving.

He had the guards restrained the teacher and ordered Kirishima to take a few swings at Matsuda. Never been subjected to any form of beating, the vice principal nearly fainted and as he lay on the floor, crying and groaning in pain, Asami warned him the consequences if he tried finding faults with his children again.

A rare devilish smile graced his lips as he remembered the conversation he shared with Matsuda in the Principal's office.

" _So sensei, are you still planning to expel my children?"_

_Matsuda shook his head in fear; his eyes never left the gun between his head._

" _Good," the yakuza said easily before narrowing his eyes again. "And another thing sensei, if I find out that you're staring lecherously at Rie, I'll gouge your eyes out, do you understand?"_

" _Ye_ _—_ _yes,_ _"_ _Matsuda sobbed._

Asami left both the principal and Matsuda shaking on their spots. He enjoyed their reactions, particularly Matsuda's. The way the man had pleaded, his pain and cries– it pleased him tremendously.

When he returned home, Asami was expecting Rie to be alone in the penthouse since Akihito was supposed to be at an assignment. He had wanted to talk to his children, particularly Rie about her security at school. To his surprise, Akihito was actually home in the living room, having a heated discussion with Rie.

His daughter looked calm, occasionally nodding her head at Akihito as she listened to his rants. His lover on the other hand, was too agitated to sit and made exaggerated hand gestures while he talked. Both were too preoccupied to notice that he was home. Glancing backwards, he saw Reiji coming out of the kitchen with a soft drink in his hand.

"What is going on here?"

Reiji took a sip. "Aki-san was upset about Matsuda's biasness. To make things worse, he didn't acknowledge Aki-san as our guardian – said he was outsider meddling in school affairs."

 _That bastard_ , Asami thought. He should have asked Suoh to break a bone or two for the comment. "Matsuda has been dealt with."

"I know," Reiji flashed him a smirk before sipping his drink again. "Tou san, don't you think it's weird to have Rie agreeing to everything Aki-san said so easily?"

Asami had to admit that his son had a point. He noticed the same thing the minute he entered the penthouse. While Rie had always been close to Akihito, both she and Reiji inherited Asami's rather sadistic hobby of teasing Akihito. To see Rie agreeing to everything his lover said was indeed rare.

"What is she planning?"

Reiji chugged down the rest of the can drink. "I don't know but I can see that she has ulterior motives. See how her eyes sparkle. She does that a lot when she's up to something. Kaa san used to say Rie's a devil in disguise."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

His son flashed him a grin. "I'm the devil himself," he said, walking into the living room.

Asami's lips curved at his son's bold statement. He walked inside, placing his keys on the table on purpose to alert Akihito and Rie that he was home. The clanking sound of the keys had their attention.

"Tou san," Rie greeted.

"What is going on?" he asked and watched Akihito slumped on the couch next to Rie.

"Aki-san was pissed at Matsuda for wanting to kick us out from school and –,"

"Asami!" Akihito stood up again. "Did that bastard expel Rie and Reiji?"

Loosening his tie, the yakuza went to sit next to his daughter and pulled Akihito next to him. Reiji took his seat at the single couch opposite them. "No, I made him revoked the decision."

Truthfully, Asami didn't even force him. All he did was flashed his gun and Matsuda was already on his knees, begging.

His lover breathed out in relief momentarily before flaring up again. "Did you know what the bastard said about me? He said I was an outsider and I have no right to represent Reiji and Rie!"

Rie moved next to Akihito, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Aki-san, want to know how you can shut Matsuda up?"

Ignoring Asami, Akihito turned to look at Rie. "How?"

"Just adopt our surname. The next time you meet him, introduce yourself as Asami," Rie replied seriously. "No one would dare to question you again, Aki-san."

Akihito actually hesitated. "But –,"

"Aki-san, think how annoyed Matsuda will be when you introduce yourself," Rie quickly interrupted. "He'll flip!"

Akihito stood up. "You're right, Rie! I should do just that to see how the bastard would look like during the parents- teachers' conference next week."

Rie made an eye gesture with Asami. Finally understanding Rie's intentions, Asami gave a backward glance at his secretary. Without a word, Kirishima retrieved a form from his briefcase and passed to Rie.

The girl took the form, placing it on the table. "Aki-san, show them who you are. Don't let that bastard Matsuda laugh at you." She raised her hand and the photographer high fived her. "All you need to do is stamp your _jitsuin_ seal here," Rie said, pointing to the bottom of the page.

Akihito nodded determinedly. He went to the kitchen, rummaged through the cabinet drawers and took out his official seal from a can of tea leaves.

 _So that was where he kept his seal,"_ Asami thought. The law of the country wouldn't allow any changes of names without the official seal so Asami had no other choice but to wait for Akihito to agree to the changes. Various alternatives were considered, including forging the seal, tampering with official documents and turning the house upside down to look for the seal. Asami finally rejected the options, knowing that it would be meaningless if Akihito himself wasn't agreeable to the change.

Asami stood in silence as he witnessed the boy gloating about how he could make Matsuda eat his words. He didn't participate in the discussion, knowing a single word would make the boy rethink his decision.

The minute Akihito signed and stamped the document, Rie took the document away quickly, scanned through it before giving Akihito a broad smile. Then, she went to her father, passing the paper to him. "Tou san, your belated birthday present. Submit it as soon as you can ok?"

"I will," Asami smirked, passing the paper to Kirishima. "Process it immediately."

"Understood, Asami sama." The secretary bowed and left the penthouse.

The minute Kirishima stepped out of the penthouse, Reiji barked out a laugh. "Aki-san, you've been tricked by Rie!"

The photographer whirled around, looking at Reiji, confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Standing up, Reiji sauntered towards Akihito and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Didn't you realize what Rie was doing? Now that tou san has formally adopted you, there's no turning back. You're formally an Asami now."

Finally realized what was going on, Akihito groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Rie!" he let out a thin scream of frustration but the girl merely grinned at him. He tried running to the door, in hopes of catching up with Kirishima but Asami managed to grab his arm and yanked him back in.

"You should have suspected it when Rie kept agreeing to everything you said, Akihito," Asami said and watched his lover's face turned red.

"How the hell would I know that Rie was helping you with that?" Akihito threw his hands up in the air, flipping in frustration. He glared at the younger Asami. "Rie, I was always on your side and you helped that bastard instead of me?"

Rie moved towards Akihito, looping her arms around Akihito's. "Aki-san, it isn't so bad. Asami Akihito sounds nice. And now that you're an Asami, I can finally call you kaa-san."

"Rie!"

Reiji stepped in, resting his elbow on Akihito's shoulder. "If you hate that, we can call you papa, you know."

"Or nii-san," Rie added.

"Rie," her brother interrupted, "But that would make tou san's relationship with Aki-san incestuous."

The younger Asami unhooked her hand from Akihito and made a disgusting look. "I supposed you have a point, Reiji."

Asami stepped in to interfere before Akihito's patience ran thin with the twin's teasing. "Just continue calling him Aki-san," he said, pulling Akihito away from his children.

"And I thought one Asami is handful enough. All three of you –,"

"Four, Asami Akihito," Asami interrupted smoothly. "There are four Asamis now."

"Asami Ryuichi!"

_**Omake – Later in the evening** _

"Oniisan," Rie sauntered towards her brother, her eyes gleaming.

Reiji watched his sister approaching him in her dark blue pajamas. _This isn't good,_ Reiji noted. Rie used nii san when she wasn't in her best moods but whenever she called him oniisan, it was an indication that she had something devious planned.

"What?"

Rie sat next to her brother, smiling. She held her palms up. "I won the bet. Pay up."

"What bet?"

"Did you forget that we had a bet about who's going to get Aki-san change his surname to Asami first?"

Crap. Reiji remembered that little bet he made with Rie not long after they moved into the penthouse. "How much do I owe you?"

Rie named an amount that made Reiji winced. "You seriously love money, don't you?" he said, pulling out two ten thousand yen notes from his wallet.

The girl took the money, smiling. "Thank you, oniisan," she said, waving the notes before retreating into her room.

Reiji grinned. _Kaa san was right when she labeled her a little devil._

Owari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have some plans for the third chapter but my schedule is rather packed in the coming month so I'm crossing fingers that I can find time to write it.
> 
> I won't be able to update Business as Usual anytime soon as I'll be travelling to Australia and New Zealand for 3 weeks. I wasn't supposed to go but there were circumstances and I ended up joining the trip. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! To : AkaiAme, lovefinder, Lusia, Sarin888, serenyty82, Vykki_Q , 19loveme, Setsuna24, Galaxiel_AXA, wi2n3lyana, elly96, vivist70, sesshouchan, itachisgurl93. hikaru_itsuko, Jtk and Tangy_Citrus- Thank you for leaving comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know I'm supposed to work on Business as Usual but this chapter is long overdue. I originally planned to end 'It's a Family Affair' after this chapter but my beta, Rein is supplying me with interesting plots that I don't think I'll let this end yet.
> 
> Dedicated to Rein, because you're the reason I continued this fiction!
> 
> Beta-ed: Rein
> 
> Warnings: Original characters, violence, possible OOCs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Finder series mangas that I bought in Japan. The rest are Yamane Ayano sensei's properties.

**It's a Family Affair Chapter 3**

Asami Rie sat at the back seat of the limousine, staring outside as her guard chauffeured her to school. Her brother Reiji gave the excuse of joining their father for a meeting with a certain politician and opted to skip school.

Rie wasn't interested in mingling with old, perverted geezers. Not that her father would allow it anyway. Once, a perverted businessman tried to strike up a conversation with her when she was out shopping. The man had the balls to offer some money in exchange for a night together. He was fortunate that her father came to her side on time or Rie swore she would have kicked that perverted old man in his balls.

 _Unfortunate more like it._ Rie mused as she held back a smile. According to Kirishima, her father crushed the perverted old man by taking over his company.

"You look pale."

Rie looked at the only person she approved with her father. "I'm all right, Aki san."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just sleepy." Rie brushed it off before shifting closer to Akihito. She looped her arms around his. "Aki san, remember to come to the Parents- Teachers Conference on Friday okay?"

"If your father can't make it, I will," Akihito said, patting Rie's hands.

Rie unhooked her arm, smiled. "Aki san, you have to come. It's your first official visit to the school as an Asami. I'm looking forward to seeing Matsuda's horrified looks."

Akihito scowled at the sixteen-year-old. "You're incorrigible, Rie. I'm always on your side and yet you helped the bastard."

"Like I said, it isn't so bad being an Asami. Reiji and I changed ours when we started living with tou san."

"You're different; both of you are his children," Akihito argued. "I'm –,"

"You're our family," Rie said firmly, cutting Akihito off. She shifted in her seat again. "I won't accept anything else, Aki san."

Akihito had to laugh. "You are indeed your father's daughter. You and Reiji are so similar to him that it's almost scary."

Again, Rie offered a smirk identical to her father's. As the car pulled to a stop in front of Hibiya High School, a group of boys and girls were already seen waiting with hopeful faces.

"Aki san, I'm going to the bookstore after school. There's a book I wanted to buy," Rie said as she got out of the car. She turned to her guard, "You can go back today."

"But Rie sama –,"

"I'll speak to tou san about this. You don't have to worry." She firmly cut him off.

Akihito smirked. "Rie, you sure about that? If your father was that easy, I would have gotten free from him ages ago." He jerked a thumb at his personal guard.

Rie poked her head in the vehicle, offering a sly smile. "But Aki san, I'm not you. Whenever it concerns you, tou san won't budge."

"You're a devil, Rie."

"See you later Aki san," Rie added cheerfully as she closed the door. Her mood turned sour when she noticed her usual line of worshippers crowded around her, offering her flowers and presents. The group of girls waiting for her brother let out a disappointed sigh when they realized he was absent.

She made it to class without much fuss from her admirers. Apparently, a group of fanatic fans made a fan club with a sole purpose of protecting her and Reiji from any harassment. Not that she needed any protection anyway, she thought as she took her seat next to the window. Kirishima and her father taught her how to handle herself.

Rie sneezed. _Shit._

She felt chilly and her body started aching. She checked her time and nearly sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

On the rooftop of the school, a group of delinquents stood watching the classroom Rie was in. Headed by Toda Seiji, the group of five stood in a line as they continued watching Rie's every move.

"Asami Rie is alone today," said one of the delinquents.

They walked back to their hangout spot, a corner with a few broken chairs and tables. Toda took his seat in the middle as he grabbed a stick of cigarette from his bag pack. He lit it up, took the first drag, formed an O shape with the smoke and smirked.

"That bastard Reiji isn't here, Toda san. What do you plan to do?"

Toda licked his lips. "Let's invite Rie chan to hang out with us."

The guy with long, blonde dyed hair pulled a chair and sat across Toda. "She'll never accept the invitation, you know it."

Toda placed his leg on top of the table. "I don't mean voluntarily, Kijima."

Kijima crossed his arms. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you going to take her by force?"

Toda did not answer but his smirk confirmed to his friends what he was scheming.

"Don't be a fool, Toda. She might be a girl but she can kick our asses," Kijima said.

"That's right," the boy in messy brown hair said. "And let's not forget who her father is."

Remembering the incident a few days ago, Toda kicked the table away angrily. He stood up, grabbed his friend by his collar. "Oshiro, I don't give a fuck who her father is. My old man is a coward for bowing to him, but not me."

"Calm down, Toda!" Kijima stepped in, trying to free Oshiro from Toda's angry clutches.

Pushing Oshiro away, Toda curled his first.

Kijima helped Oshiro up. "He's right. In the yakuza world, Asami Ryuichi is famous. My old man works with the Tenkai group and he said that Asami Ryuichi remains the only person they dared not cross paths with. He's not a gokudou yet he controls the underground world, ruling with his iron fist."

Oshiro trembled a little. "No wonder Asami Reiji is so confident about himself."

At the mention of Reiji's name, Toda curled his fists again. He swept his blonde hair back, brushing the few strands of locks to the back of his ears. "I will show that bastard Reiji and his father who I really am –," he halted, walked to the end where he could catch a glimpse of Rie sitting by the window in the classroom, "—and just what I'm capable of," he said, licking his lips.

Kijima dragged Toda back to his seat. "Did you even hear what he said? Don't be a fool, Toda!"

Toda reacted by punching Kijima on his face. "If you want to be a coward, continue being one."

Oshiro, always the more timid boy among the trio, spoke. "What- what do you plan to do?"

Toda smirked. "I have my plans," he said as the two others looked on worriedly.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

By the third period, Rie was already shivering. Her bones ached, her head hurt from the constant pounding and she felt extremely weak. Pulling her school jacket tighter, she tried to concentrate what her Mathematics teacher was teaching but even her favorite subject failed to keep her mind off her aches.

 _Shit, my fever must be worse than I thought._ Rie sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the table. For some reason, her headache became worst when she did that. It felt like someone was hammering her skull, starting from her forehead all the way to the back of her neck.

"Asami Rie, are you all right?"

Rie sat up immediately and found herself staring at a worried Sakamoto sensei. She glanced around and noticed most of her classmates' attention was on her. Apparently, it was their first time seeing her looking so pathetic.

Massaging her temples, she answered, "I'm not well, sensei."

Sakamoto sensei placed a hand on her forehead and gasped. "You're burning!"

At the teacher's exclamation, a group of male students began to crowd around her table. "Asami san, let me take you to the Infirmary!" One boy offered.

He was pushed away almost immediately. "Get lost! Asami san, let me carry you to the nurse's office."

On a usual day, Rie would have shut them up but since she was too tired and weak to argue, she merely closed her eyes. She began to miss that idiotic brother of hers. In situations like this, Reiji usually had the class under control.

_Damn it, Reiji. Of all days, why did you have to accompany tou san to the office today?_

"That's enough!" Sakamoto sensei clapped her hands, and the boys immediately stopped bickering. She looked around before locking her eyes on a girl. "Honda san, can you take Asami san to the infirmary?"

Honda Mayumi was a shy, soft-spoken girl who often tied her long black hair into pigtails – and one who didn't annoy the hell out of Rie. In fact, she was close enough with Mayumi to label her as a friend.

The soft-spoken girl nodded her head before coming forward to Rie's seat. Rie forced her tired body up, placed a hand on Mayumi's shoulder for support. She held onto Mayumi as the girl assisted her out of the room to the infirmary.

"Rie, do you want to call your father?" Mayumi asked as they walked along the long corridors.

It seemed childish to pull her father away from an important meeting so she shook her head. "I'll be fine after a nap."

"But you're burning," Mayumi protested softly. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine, Mayumi."

Her friend spoke no more as she continued assisting Rie to the infirmary. The nurse, a middle-aged lady fussed over her and placed her in bed after forcing her to swallow a tablet.

As Rie began to drift off, she pondered if she should just skip her shopping trip. She could always ask her guard or Aki-san to pick her up after school but she remembered the new accounting book she wanted to get from the bookstore. It couldn't be that bad, she decided as she closed her eyes. She'd get the book and go straight home to sleep off the sickness.

 _It works every time._ Rie yawned before finally closing her eyes.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

When the nurse woke Rie up two hours later, she still had the same nasty headache and fever. She sat on the foot of the bed, massaging her temples. She was rarely ill and when she caught one, it was usually bad.

"Your temperature is still high," the nurse said worriedly when she checked the digital thermometer. "You need to go to the hospital, Asami san. Would you like me to call your father?"

 _And have tou san's entire battalion of guards present at the school to pick me up? No way._ Besides, she really wanted to get the book from the bookstore.

Rie shook her head. "I'll call him myself sensei," she lied, taking out her phone from her school bag and waved it at the infirmary nurse.

"Good." She smiled warmly before leaving Rie to attend to her other duties.

Rie slipped her phone back into her bag. She swung her legs down, and nearly fell when she tried to stand up. Holding onto the chair for support, she waited till the dizziness passed before making her way out of the school.

The corridors were nearly empty, which was a relief. She really didn't want to push her way through her endless crowd of supporters. Really, she couldn't comprehend what they see in her and Reiji.

She went to the shoe locker, trashed a dozen love letters stuffed inside her shoe locker before slipping on her new black shoes. She took no more than three steps forward when she saw her usual group of supporters lining up at the main gate with letters in their hands.

Rie wasn't in the mood, neither did she had the energy to brush them off so she did what she usually wouldn't do – she escaped through the back door. Cursing Reiji for not being at school again, she walked out the small gate. Her headache was getting worse, so Rie ordered herself to stop thinking unnecessarily.

As she stood at the gate, massaging her temples, she heard approaching footsteps. The way they dragged their feet as they walked, Rie immediately groaned. She really wasn't in a mood to deal with Toda Seiji and his bunch of moronic followers.

"Rie chan, going back?"

The condescending tone was as irritating as ever. Turning behind, she saw Toda with two other older men she hadn't seen before. The taller man wore a white singlet, faded jeans and leather jacket while the other wore a white baggy jumpsuit with a matching long overall that reminded Rie of the bikers' gang.

"Get lost." She turned to walk away.

Toda moved closer to Rie. "Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

Rie swung her bag up but the snake-like Toda managed to slither away from her attack.

Toda whistled. "Angry, are we?" He moved closer to Rie again. "Let's go to a love hotel, Rie chan. I can make you feel real good."

Rie halted her steps, turned to face him. Then, she offered a small smile. "You sure you little brother is working? I did stomp on it not too long ago."

The cocky grin disappeared, his cheeks turned red from embarrassment and anger. "You bitch; I'll make you regret!"

He reached out to grab Rie. Anticipating the attack, Rie swung her bag up again. Her phone that her father had bought for her two weeks ago fell from the side pocket and landed on the tarred road but Rie couldn't be bothered with it. The bag did hit Toda on his face but since her body had weakened from her sickness, the attack was nothing more than a slap for Toda.

"Lost your touch, Asami Rie?" Toda smiled, snapping his fingers. Immediately the two men surrounded her.

 _Shit._ If only she wasn't ill, she could have taken them down in a flash. Still, she wasn't going to give in without a fight. Dumping her bag on the ground, Rie took her stance.

The taller man in black leather jacket lunged first. She managed to dodge and countered with a kick. That didn't even knock him down. Rie cursed, willed her head to stop spinning. She hardly had time to recover when the guy in white biker costume attacked. She tried avoiding by feinting but her sickness got the best of her. Her head spun the minute she went low and before realizing what had happened, her world had gone pitch black.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

"Toda, I thought you said she's strong? She fainted."

Toda looked at his lackeys before crouching to look at Rie's flushed face. "She has a fever," he said as he touched Rie's cheeks.

"What do we do with her?" The guy in white answered.

"Put her in the van, quick!"

With the help of his accomplice, Toda carried the girl into the van while the other man went to the driver seat, starting the engine.

They heard a shout and fearing that it might be the police, the driver stepped on the accelerator. But it wasn't the police. Neither was it the school security. A silvery hair individual in a sling bag came charging forward, grabbed the door of the van and jumped inside before Toda managed to close the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Toda shouted, punching the man.

"Where are you taking Rie?" He threw a punch forward. It missed. He tried attacking again and halted the minute Toda's lackey pointed a knife at him.

Defenseless, he raised his hand to surrender.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

Honda Mayumi was a hundred meter away when she saw Rie fell onto the ground. The walls beside the gate obscured her view, so she didn't see Toda and his lackeys. She smiled, thought that Rie had simply tripped and fell. Her blood ran cold as she witnessed a boy in school uniform carrying her unconscious friend into a van. There were two other men in the van but Mayumi couldn't see who they were. Heart pounding, Mayumi hastened her steps and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out in her shocked state.

As she neared the gates, another man came running after the van. Just like the scenes she saw in action movies, the man grabbed the sides of the van door and swung inside.

She wasn't tall, nor was she athletic so by the time she reached the gate, the van was already turning at the corner. Panting, Mayumi only managed to catch a glimpse of the license plate number before it completely vanished from her sight.

Heart pounding against her ribs, Mayumi gathered Rie's bag and phone. She took out her own phone, intending to make a police report when she suddenly remembered what the class was gossiping about Rie and Reiji earlier.

She could be wrong since she usually doesn't pay attention to gossips but if her memory served her right, Rie's father was someone powerful. Mayumi bypassed Rie's phone security, thanking her lucky stars that Rie had told her the code earlier on. Rie had asked her to text her father, informing him not to send the chauffeur to pick her up after school.

Mayumi's hands were shaking when she searched for Rie's father. Fortunately, she didn't have to search through Rie's contacts. Her last call logs displayed only four numbers. On top of her list was her father, followed by a man named Aki-san, Reiji and finally Kirishima Ojisan. Without hesitating, she called Asami Ryuichi.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

Asami had just finished his meeting about a firearm import deal with a politician when the call came in. His eyebrows rose slightly when he checked the caller. It was from Rie's guard.

"Asami sama?"

"What's the matter?"

The guard actually hesitated before replying. "We've been waiting for Rie sama for an hour in front of the school gates but she hasn't shown up yet."

Asami gripped the phone. "Did you check the school?"

At the mention of the school, Reiji stood up from the visitor's sitting area and moved to his father's desk.

"Yes, Asami sama. The nurse mentioned Rie sama was unwell and had gone home."

"Find her." He ordered and cut the guard off.

"What's the matter? What happened to Rie?"

Asami looked at his son; saw the identical golden eyes stared right back at him. "Rie is missing. She didn't exit the school."

"How could this be?" Reiji slammed his hand on the oak table. "Did she sneak out from the school?"

Asami sat on his leather chair, took out his cigarette. "Unlikely," he answered. Asami knew his daughter well. Rie wasn't the type who'd sneak out. And unlike Akihito who usually tried running away, Rie faced her guards head on. She would make them leave on their own accord, but she would never run away.

_Something must have happened._

The phone on his table rang again. Expecting a call from his guards, Asami grabbed the phone, only to be surprised at the caller. He answered, placing it on speaker mode.

"Rie."

" _Good_ _–_ _good afternoon, Asami san."_

"Who the hell are you?" Reiji barked through the phone.

" _Reiji san? Is that you?" the soft voice replied._

Asami raised his hand, stopping his son from replying. "Who are you?"

" _I_ _—_ _I_ _'_ _m Rie's friend, Mayumi," she said and began to cry. "Pl_ _–_ _please help. Someone took Rie!_ _"_

"Honda?" Reiji asked as he finally got a clue of the caller. "What do you mean someone took Rie?"

Mayumi sobbed harder. She explained what she saw, pausing in between explanations from the constant sobs. By the time she finished, Asami's eye had narrowed.

"You said a man jumped into the van?" Asami asked as he pressed his intercom to Kirishima's office. The device beeped twice, an indication that he needed the secretary to be in his office immediately.

" _Y_ _–_ _yes._ _"_

"Honda, who is he?" Reiji asked, staring at Asami's phone, awaiting answers.

" _I couldn't see. But he had light colored hair, almost silvery."_

The door burst open just as Mayumi finished her explanations. Asami pulled his drawer open, retrieved his gun and looked at Kirishima and Suoh.

"Reiji, call Rie's guard and have him go to the back gate. Get the details from Honda Mayumi," he said without preamble.

Reiji nodded. Taking his father's phone with him, he began to murmur instructions at Mayumi. He made her stay on the line as he fished for his own phone from his dress pants to call Kanda, Rie's guard.

Asami turned his attention back to his subordinates. "Suoh, gather the men and have them look for a white van with Shinagawa license plate number 18-49."

If Suoh was puzzled by the order, he didn't show. Nodding his head in affirmation, he stepped out of the room to carry out his duties.

"Asami sama, what is going on?" Kirishima asked, puzzled.

It was Reiji who explained. "Rie has been kidnapped and according to our classmate, she witnessed three men carrying Rie into a white van. She was unconscious."

"Rie sama?"

Asami understood his secretary's confusion. It seemed unlikely for the men to knock Rie out so easily. He trained her personally, made sure she knew how to defend herself. Either the men were stronger than the average or they had used chloroform on her.

Next to him, Reiji's hands had curled into fists. "And Honda told us that she saw a man with silvery hair jumping into the van when they were about to drive off."

"The man she mentioned; is it Takaba sama?"

Asami opened his drawer, took out a fully loaded magnum. "Most likely," he said in a tone that made Kirishima shiver.

"Kirishima, check the ownership of the van. Get me Akihito's guard and have him brought here," he ordered just as soon as he replaced the magnum back in its place.

"Understood." He bowed.

Kirishima did not miss Asami's displeasure when he mentioned Akihito's guard. If Akihito had been the one who jumped into the van, it meant Akihito's guard was slacking in his job. Added that he hadn't called to report Akihito missing, Kirishima predicted the guard would be in some serious trouble.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

A massive headache greeted Akihito after he woke up. He found himself surrounded with carton boxes and old newspapers in what looked like an abandoned recycling center.

 _Shit._ He cursed when he remembered what had happened. He managed to ditch his guard after his magazine photo shoot assignment, knowing the guard would usually take a smoke break after lunch. He thought of surprising Rie by showing up in her school but upon arrival, Rie's personal guard, Kanda stood at the main entrance of the school, waiting.

He should have known that Rie hadn't been successful in making her father agree to her request. Showing up without his own guard could damn well put him into trouble so Akihito opted to wait at the rear gate. As he was texting Rie about it, he caught a glimpse of a man in white jumpsuit carrying Rie into the van.

Akihito didn't pause to think. He jammed the phone back into his jeans pockets and chased on. Just as the engine roared to life, Akihito knew he had to do something or risked seeing Rie being taken away. He didn't know what spurred him to jump into the van but when he witnessed a boy in school uniform trying to slide the van door close, he leapt and by miracle manage to land inside the van.

With all the training he had been receiving from Kirishima and Suoh, Akihito knew the basics of martial arts. He was nowhere near Rie or Reiji's level yet, but he can at least throw a few punches. But when the guy in white jumpsuit whipped out a knife, he surrendered, knowing there was no way he could win.

He scanned the room quickly, searching for Rie. It wasn't hard locating the teenager considering the room he was in was rather empty. Hands tied above her head to a pole, Rie lay on an old mattress, unconscious.

Realizing they were alone, Akihito called for the girl.

"Rie!"

Rie did not respond. The way she panted and her flushed cheeks told Akihito Rie was probably running a high fever.

_No wonder the scumbags managed to capture Rie so easily._

Akihito tried freeing his bound hands, tugging at them until the ropes bit into his flesh. The abrasions hurt from the constant tugging and rubbing, and just when Akihito felt like he couldn't take the burning pain around his wrist anymore, the ropes came loose.

Quickly, he freed his legs and scrambled to Rie, all the while fishing for his phone from his pocket. The sleek expensive phone that Asami got for him was missing. Well, it wasn't a surprise; his kidnappers wouldn't be so stupid to leave the device with him.

"Rie," Akihito shook the girl's shoulder. When she did not respond, Akihito placed a hand on her forehead. He withdrew quickly, cursing. The girl was running a very high fever. He wrapped one hand around her shoulder, hooked the other under Rie's knees and carried her up.

Just when Akihito thought he could escape, the metal door opened. It was the three men who kidnapped Rie earlier. The man in white biker gang jumpsuit with pompadour hairstyle walked in first, followed by a taller man in black leather gear. A boy around Reiji's age came in last.

"Where do you think you're going, _oniisan_?" The boy in school uniform asked.

Akihito backed away slowly but made no attempts to put down Rie. "What do you want with Rie?"

"Rie chan and I are going to have fun later." The boy took a step closer, brushing a few locks of his gold dyed hair back. "So give her to me."

Akihito did not miss the way the boy licked his lips, making it clear just what sort of activity he was referring to.

 _Like hell I'm going to hand her to them._ Tightening his grip on Rie, Akihito scanned the room, looking for possible ways to escape but the room bore no escape routes but a single door, which had already been barricaded by the trio. The windows were ceiling high, making it impossible to escape.

He could try fighting but Akihito doubted he could take all three alone, seeing that his defense skills were still of an amateur. And with Rie down with fever, it didn't seem plausible. His only option now was to stall them for as long as he could and escape whenever possible. He just hoped that someone would have noticed his or Rie's disappearance by now and reported to Asami.

"Hey, you deaf or something? I said give her to me!"

Akihito looked at the trio. "Over my dead body."

"Toda, show him who's the boss," the man in white jumper suit said.

 _So, he's the Toda that Reiji was referring to._ He moved backwards until his back touched the pile of ceiling high carton boxes. With his eyes on the men, Akihito placed Rie on the ground, took off his jacket, covering her.

Being in a disadvantageous situation didn't stop Akihito from his fiery self. "So, you're the same Toda whose dick was stomped by Rie?"

The provocation immediately took effect on Toda. Eyes bulging red from anger, Toda's fist curled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Asami Akihito."

"You're Reiji's brother?"

Akihito couldn't consider himself the twins' brother, nor was he their mother. But damn it, the twins are part of him. "They're my family."

Toda didn't question the confusing reply. He nodded his head at the man in black gear and he immediately stepped forward, smiling as he licked his nicotine stained teeth.

Akihito made an instant decision to feint when he attacked, with hopes that he'd be able to at least punch the man. He managed to feint, but as he tried to attack, the man foresaw his amateur attacks and brought Akihito down with a straight punch on his face.

The pain was excruciating and Akihito could already taste blood. He fell back on the ground and immediately rolled away to avoid his attacker from kicking him.

"Not so tough, are we?" Toda laughed.

Wiping the blood away, Akihito took his stance in front of Rie again. "I won't give her to you."

"Weak bastard." the main in white jumpsuit sneered as he stepped forward.

_Shit_

With the duo combining their strength, Akihito clearly had no chance of winning. He fought viciously, threw a few punches and kicks around, hoping to wound his attackers; his efforts proved to be futile. The man in leather jacket kicked him in his guts and he keeled over in pain.

The rest was a blur to Akihito. Someone kicked stomped on his back while the other kicked him in his front again and again. He rolled, trying to defend himself when he felt something blunt slammed on his back.

The convulsing pain almost made him lose consciousness. Desperately, his visions dimming, Akihito threw himself to Rie, in attempts to protect the girl from the men's clutches. His attackers pulled him away before he managed to reach Rie and yanked him to his feet.

He took another two blows to his ribs and face before he was finally pushed aside. Toppling on top of a stack of old newspapers, Akihito's groaned.

 _Stay strong, Akihito! You cannot be fainting here!_ He scolded himself and pushed himself up.

Toda and the men had carried Rie back to her captive bed, securing her hands once again.

He wanted to lunge forward but the man in leather jacket came forward and kicked him again on his stomach. Akihito fell and before he managed to stand up, the man had his leg on his back, forbidding him to get up.

"Don't touch her!"

Rie chose that moment to regain consciousness. She blinked her eyes in confusion at first, panicked at the next second before turning lethal when she realized Toda straddling on top of her.

"Rie!"

"Aki san?" She mumbled in confusion when she saw Akihito badly beaten up. She turned her attention back to Toda. "Let Aki san go, you bastard!"

Toda smiled, licking his lips. "It's time you're taught a lesson, Rie," he said, ripping her school blouse open.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

Asami smoked in silence as he listened to Akihito's guard pleaded for his leniency. The crime lord showed no interest in the man kneeling in the middle of the carpeted room with a gun aimed at the back of his head. The guard was caught during his extended smoke break at the back of the studio, flirting with the backstage female worker who was eagerly showing off her fellatio skills.

The pleas eventually turned into annoying sobs and Asami had him gagged. He checked his time – twenty minutes after he received the call from Honda Mayumi and there wasn't any news about his daughter or lover.

"Kirishima, do you have anything?" Asami asked the secretary, who was in the process of combing through the car plate numbers.

The secretary looked troubled. He bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry Asami sama. I ran the license plate. It was registered to someone by the name of Takahashi Noboru. He reported his license plate stolen last month."

Asami's grip on his gun tightened. Anger mounting up, he stood up and walked around his table to the guard kneeling in front of him. The man looked up at Asami, shaking his head tearfully when Asami pointed his gun at him.

"Your carelessness has caused Akihito to be taken." The crime lord released the safety catch. "Afraid? Don't be, I won't kill you –" he said and watched the guard's tension face muscles relaxed before continuing, "—yet."

Again the guard shook his head. He mumbled something incoherent through his gag but nothing but saliva dripped out of his mouth.

Reiji chose that moment to walk into the office. He gave an indifferent look at Akihito's guard before turning his attention quickly towards his father. Behind him, his guards pushed two teenagers into the office.

"Oshiro and Kojima," he introduced the two teenagers in school uniform. "I went to the school and noticed these two were behaving suspiciously. They usually hang around Toda Seiji."

The sight of a gagged man with a gun behind his head unnerved the teenagers. They held onto each other's hands as they shook their heads together, looking like a pair of lost kids in a theme park than the everyday delinquents.

"Tell tou san what you told me just now," Reiji said, moving to stand next to his father. At the nod of his head, the guard pushed the boys forward.

"We – we –," one of the boys known as Oshiro began before looking at his partner.

Asami grabbed the gun on his desk and pointed at them. "I have no patience. Either you start talking or I'll fire."

"Toda was talking about forcefully making Asami Rie hang out with him. He realized Reiji wasn't in school and saw it as an opportunity to approach her." Kojima blurted out quickly.

Gun still aimed at the boys, Asami asked, "His accomplice?"

Oshiro fell to his knees. "I swear, I don't know! Toda never tells us anything about his friends outside school."

Kojima's knees gave way and he crawled towards Reiji. "Reiji san, we told you everything! We swear that's all we know!"

Reiji's guard came forward, dragging the boy away from the young master.

Asami pressed a few numbers on his intercom and waited. "Suoh, go to Toda Headquarters. Toda Seiji is unlikely to be there but get his underlings to disclose the location of their warehouses, especially the ones nearby the school."

"Understood, sir."

"If they're unwilling to talk, break every bone until one of them does," he ordered before replacing the phone.

"Tou san, I know where Toda's warehouses are," Reiji said as he moved to the sitting area where Kirishima was. He took Kirishima's seat and typed furiously. "I hacked into Toda's files once and copied everything, thinking I could use it someday."

Asami stood up, walked past Akihito's guard. "Where are the files?"

Reiji's attention remained fixed on Kirishima's laptop. "I can access the files from here." He pressed the enter button and a few files popped up onto the screen.

"Gotcha." Reiji smirked. He clicked the file open and angled the laptop to his father. "I can't recognize the location but I think this should be the place."

Kirishima moved closer to view the photos. "Asami sama, this warehouse is in the Shirokin area. About 20 minutes from the school."

Asami went back to his desk, pulled out the drawer and took out a gun. Passing it to Reiji, he said, "Let's pay your friend a visit."

Out of habit, Reiji checked the magnum. "What should we do with him?"

The crime lord looked at Akihito's guard who hadn't stopped crying since. "Detain him in the warehouse. I'll deal with him later."

As the father and son strode out of the office, the guard's sobs turned louder.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

Rie's heart was hammering against her ribs but she didn't show her fear. Judging from her body aches, she knew her fever hadn't subsided at all. She couldn't remember what happened after the attack but she was shocked to see Akihito with her.

There were so many questions running through her mind but her situation was precarious and it simply wasn't the time to ask questions. She focused her attention on Toda who was straddling on top of her.

"Picking on a lady, Toda? I never knew you'd stoop so low."

That earned her a slap on her face.

"You're going to be my bitch, Asami Rie." Toda ripped her white camisole apart.

"Rie!" she heard Akihito shouted. Her face stung from the slap but it was nothing compared to what was about to happen to her.

"My father will kill you," Rie snarled trying to squirm away.

_Damn it, if only I wasn't this weak from the fever._

Rie felt her breasts being grabbed roughly through the black bra she wore and felt sick. There was another pair of hands on her thighs and they were sliding up to her panties.

If they think they could humiliate her like this, they were dead wrong. Summoning her strength, Rie kicked her attacker.

Since Toda was still straddling her, she couldn't see where she was kicking but it did hit one of her attackers.

"Bitch!" The man in white jumpsuit said and spread her legs open forcefully. "Hey Iwamoto, help me!"

As his accomplice removed his leg from Akihito's back, the photographer took his chance. "Don't touch her!" Akihito yelled, lunging himself towards Rie. Summoning his strength, he pushed all three men away and covered her with his body. He would have dragged her away but Rie's hands were still tied to a pole. Not to mention he was just too weak.

"Aki san, what are you doing?" Rie shouted.

Akihito slid his hands around Rie's shoulders and hugged her tight. "Bear with me, Rie. I'm not letting these bastards rape you. Your father will never forgive me."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Toda got up, grabbed a metal bar and swung it on Akihito's back.

The photographer yelled from the pain but the grip on Rie tightened.

"Get the fuck off!"

Rie stared at Akihito's battered face. "What are you talking about? If anything happens to you, what am I supposed to tell tou san? Get off me, Aki san!"

Toda swung the bar again and this time, Akihito screamed before collapsing completely on Rie. "No!" Akihito coughed out blood, soiling Rie's white collar shirt.

"I said get off her or I'll fucking kill you!" Toda snarled.

Barely conscious, Akihito managed to reply. "Over my dead body, you bastard! And if you kill me, Asami will kill you."

Provoked, Toda threw away the wooden stick and grabbed the metal bar lying on the ground.

"Since you're eager to die, let me send you to hell!"

"NO!"

Rie watched helplessly as Toda swung the metal bar up.

She wanted to close her eyes yet she couldn't tear her gaze from the weapon in front of her. She knew if Akihito took another hit, he wouldn't be able to survive. She saw how hard the metal hit Akihito; heard how loud it was and felt Akihito's body jerked when it hit his back.

Every part of her shook when Toda hit Akihito for the third time. She screamed then, tears spilled out of her eyes, flowed sideways as she called Akihito's name again and again. The photographer no longer responded. He was already unconscious.

"Beat the crap out of you, didn't I?" Toda laughed, throwing the metal bar away. "I'll get him off you, and then I'll fuck you."

Rie looked up at Toda, her eyes fierce despite there were tears. "Fuck you, Toda. I swear I'll kill you if anything happens to Aki san!"

Toda licked his lips. We'll see, after we had our way with you."

His lackeys laughed. The man in white jumper suit had actually freed his dick from the jumpsuit. "Come on, Toda, get this bastard off her. I'm dying to fuck her already," he said, massaging his crotch.

A loud crash halted Toda's steps. Rie turned to her side and saw the door to the warehouse blasted opened. A group of men in black swarmed into the room and there were so much of shouting and growling going on that she couldn't actually decipher what was happening.

She felt difficulty breathing, mostly due to Akihito's dead weight on top of her. Akihito was crushing her, and she began to gasp for air. Beside her, she heard two gunshots and everything stilled.

Then, the weight was off her. She protested, knowing someone had taken Akihito. "Aki san –," she called weakly.

"RIE!"

"Reiji?" She managed to whisper confusedly before closing her eyes.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

The warehouse was rather quiet when they arrived. The building looked like an abandoned printing recycle center than a warehouse used to store illegal goods. It was quiet and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but Asami knew that they were in the right place.

The metal doors were firmly shut but the metal chain used to lock the door was lying on the ground, a clear indication someone was inside.

Reiji was out before the car pulled to a complete stop. Asami got out of the car, so did his twelve other subordinates. Suoh made hand gesture commands with the guards and they spread themselves out around the building.

Armed with his gun, Asami walked into the compound of the warehouse, intending to surprise his daughter's captors when he heard a shout from an all too familiar voice.

" _AKI-san!"_

The cries had Asami charging into the warehouse and what greeted him had his blood boiled.

Akihito, his Akihito was lying on top of his bound daughter, bloody and badly beaten. His lover's bloody face rested on Rie's shoulder, covering her modesty. There was blood everywhere – in fact, there was so much blood that it formed a puddle nearby Akihito's head.

The three captors stood surrounding his lover and daughter, all armed and half naked. The man in white jumper even had his dick hanging, telling Asami just what his intentions were.

Reiji was the first to react. His golden eyes went ablaze as he charged at Toda Seiji, hitting him on his face at full force. The teenager fell back, groaning as he covered his nose in pain.

Realizing they had been trapped, the two other lackeys tried to charge their way forward but Kirishima and Suoh took one down each by practicing their superior karate moves on them.

"Aki –san," Rie called weakly.

"Reiji," Asami said, removing his trench coat and threw it across to his son. Reiji caught the coat and covered Rie as soon as Asami pulled Akihito away from his daughter.

"Aki san!" Reiji called, looking at the photographer worriedly before turning to his sister. "Rie!"

The long black lashes fluttered. "Reiji?" She called softly before closing her eyes again.

Asami laid Akihito on the ground and inspected his injuries. He checked the pulse first; present but weak. Akihito looked almost unrecognizable with the amount of blood covering his face. From the looks of it, his nose might be broken. Sliding his hands behind Akihito's head, Asami felt a huge swell on the back of his head. His raised Akihito's shirt next. His once slender body was now marred heavily with bruises that Asami had difficulty looking for an injury free spot. The right rib cage looked slightly distorted and they ballooned from its original size, an indication that they are fractured as a result of repetitive blows.

Asami's carried his lover up, grimed. He didn't need to inspect Akihito's back to know that the boy was badly injured.

_Someone will pay for this._

"How's Rie?" He asked in a tight, controlled voice.

Reiji managed to bundle his sister in his father's trench coat and carried her up. "She has a high fever but I don't think she's physically harmed in any way. But –," Reiji halted, looking at Akihito. "—I can't be sure since Aki san's blood is all over her."

Reiji looked at Akihito worriedly. "Tou san, is Aki san all right?"

Asami didn't answer, choosing to pierce his eyes at Toda and his two lackeys. All three were kneeling in a line with guns at the back of his head. He imagined doing worse things than they did to his lover and daughter but that had to wait. Getting Akihito and Rie to the hospital was top priority.

"Tie them up and take them to the warehouse," he ordered his men before walking out of the warehouse with Reiji.

Suoh personally hauled a frightful Toda to his feet. "Brace yourself, kid. You just unleashed the dragon from its lair."

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

_**Warnings: Torture. Please skip to the next page break if you are uncomfortable with torture scenes.** _

Unlike the Toda's warehouse, Asami's warehouse was far bigger and located near the Tokyo Bay. It was usually quiet, uninhabited but tonight, the warehouse housed four prisoners. A group of ten armed men stood around inside the warehouse, with more men guarding outside.

Reiji had never joined any of his father's interrogations. He was never invited and didn't feel like sneaking into one. After all, his father had made it clear to him that he'd be shown the ropes when the time was right.

Apparently, now is the time.

The journey to the warehouse had been unpleasant and silent. Reiji had no doubts that even Kirishima felt tensed with his father's boiling anger over what had happened. If he had the urge to kill someone for what happened to Rie and Akihito, his father definitely shared those sentiments; perhaps even more.

Reiji fisted his hands. Both Rie and Akihito were still under treatment so their condition remained unknown. Rie's personal physician, a lady named Iori Ami, informed that Rie's unusually high fever was a concern and that she would be conducting tests to determine if Rie was raped. As for Akihito, the photographer was wheeled into the operating room and hadn't come out since.

"Tou san, what should we do with the bastards?" Reiji asked, breaking the silence in the limousine.

His father did not immediately answer, choosing to smoke in silence. "They'll pay," he said before looking at his son. "Reiji, what you're going to see is beyond the street fights you participate in school."

Reiji nodded. "I know."

"So, I'm asking you if you want to sit in this interrogation. If you do not wish to, I'll have Suoh chauffeur you back to the hospital."

The teenager stared at his father, determined. "I can handle this."

The older Asami smirked at the boy's declaration. "Where's your gun?"

Reiji unbuttoned his jacket, revealing the weapon. Like his father, he preferred to secure the gun in the shoulder harness.

Asami gave no further comments. They remained silent for the rest of the journey and when Suoh finally pulled the car to a stop in front of the warehouse, Reiji had never felt more ready to partake in his first interrogation.

There were guards around the warehouse. Reiji did a quick count and noticed almost ten men were stationed around the warehouse.

 _All armed,_ Reiji noted as he stepped out from the car. He took no heed at the guards who bowed at him and followed his father inside the warehouse. At least another ten men were inside, all surrounding four bound men in a line.

He recognized two. One was Akihito's sorry excuse for a guard; the other was his arch nemesis, Toda Seiji. Two other men, who Reiji assumed to be Toda's lackeys or biker gang friends, knelt on the floor, side by side.

"Asami sama, please let me explain. I didn't notice Takaba sama had gone out! I swear I was merely taking a five-minute break and—,"

"Your excuses do not interest me, Nakano kun," Asami interrupted as he removed his coat. He passed the expensive garment to his secretary and took his gun from the shoulder harness. "The fact is, you neglected your duties in favor of a quick sexual favor and had exposed Akihito to danger."

The crime lord walked to Nakano and aimed the gun between the guard's forehead. "Do you know the result of your carelessness?" Asami's eyes narrowed. "I have yet to receive Akihito's medical report but I don't think a single sheet of paper could cover the list of his injuries."

"Please Asami sama, forgive me!"

Asami crouched, fisted Nakano's hair with his gloved hands and yanked his head. "So, after understanding the situation, do you still think I'll let you go scot-free?"

Nakano shook his head. "Please give me another chance, sir! I swear I won't slack off ever again!"

"Suoh, release Nakano."

If Suoh was surprised at Asami's orders, he didn't show. The bulky guard carried out his orders and cut the guard loose.

Nakano wept in relief. "Th—thank you sir!"

"Tou san, you're letting him go?" Reiji asked in disbelief.

"He used to be my employee," Asami said before taking his seat on the leather chair.

Reiji took his seat next to his father. But before he could offer further comments, his father spoke again, "Suoh, give him the knife."

Having the knife thrown in front of Nakano could only mean one thing – something Nakano wasn't prepared to lose. "Asami sama, please don't!"

Asami accepted his brandy from Kirishima and took a sip. "Two fingers, Nakano. Either you do it yourself or I'll get Suoh to hack them off." He passed the brandy back to Kirishima. "And if Suoh had to do it, he'd hack the whole hand off."

The warehouse went silent as everyone waited for Nakano to reach a decision. Reiji noted even Toda and his lackeys trembled in fear as they watched the sweat drenched guard looking at the hunting knife next to him.

Reiji glanced sideways at his father. He looked anything but calm, telling Reiji that this wasn't his father's first time watching someone hacking his finger off.

_I was right. Tou san is scary._

As the seconds ticked, Reiji began to wonder if Nakano had the guts to hack off his own pinky.

It was a tensed moment but Nakano finally grabbed the knife in his hands. Spreading his fingers wide on the floor, he removed his coat and brought the garment to his mouth, biting it. He looked at Asami one last time as if hoping that the crime lord would forgive him for his mistakes.

Asami's silence crushed whatever hope Nakano had. He took in a deep breath, gripped the knife hard and brought it down on his pinky.

Reiji could almost hear the bone crushed under the sharp knife. It wasn't easy cutting through the bone but Nakano managed to finish it in two blows. Tears and sweat poured down his face as he bit the cloth hard, bracing the pain.

He dropped the knife then, finding it impossible for him to hack his other pinky out with his current state.

"Suoh, take him out and hack off his other finger."

The bulky guard nodded and hauled Nakano out of the warehouse.

Asami stood up, gesturing Reiji to do the same. "Did you wait long?" He asked the trio. He smirked, "Don't worry. It's your turn now."

Asami's phone rang that instant. Kirishima fished the phone from Asami's coat, checked the caller and looked at his boss. "Asami sama, it's from Iori sensei."

The crime lord took the phone. "Asami."

" _Asami sama, I'm here to report on Rie sama's condition."_

"Go on."

" _Rie sama is fortunately not badly injured but she is having a very high fever. It had worsened since she did not take anything for it. We've put her on drips and she's currently sleeping,"_ the doctor cleared her throat. _"I've also conducted the rape test kit on Rie sama. She wasn't raped but there were scratches on her chest area and inner thigh. There are also bruises on her face and left jaw."_

Asami gripped the phone harder. "What about Akihito?"

" _Akihito sama is out from the surgery and Kanzaki sensei is still with him at the moment. He's in a very bad shape. I am forwarding Akihito sama's report to you right_ _–_ _,_ _"_ _she paused a while._ _"_ _—_ _now._ _"_

Asami heard a faint 'ting' from his phone, indicating an incoming mail. "Received, Iori sensei," he said and ended the call.

Reiji moved nearer to his father. "Tou san, how is Rie?"

"She's having a high fever but unharmed," Asami replied as he opened the attachment sent by Rie's physician.

Asami read the report first before passing his phone to Reiji. The teenager read the two-page report and immediately shook with fury. Gripping the expensive phone tightly, he marched to Toda and yanked the boy up.

"How dare you injure Aki san like that?" He gritted the words out and brought his fist on Toda's face.

Toda would have fallen backwards but Reiji held Toda steady by simply yanking him back and plowing his fist onto his face again. Releasing Toda, Reiji didn't allow the teenager to rest. He kicked the boy a few times before instructing a guard for the bat.

"Stop," Toda protested weakly just as Reiji swung his bat up.

"Reiji," Asami called and the teenager halted. "Hold it for now. We have other agenda planned for our friends."

There was an odd silence but Reiji finally obeyed his father's command. Passing the bat back to the guard, he walked to where his father was.

If Toda and his lackeys thought that everything was going to be all right by the end of the day, they were dead wrong. Reiji was rash but his blows weren't nearly as painful as Asami's, or as lethal.

Like a predator marked on his prey, Asami walked slowly to his captors, rolling up his sleeves in the process. He took out his gun, then and directed his men to pull all three men up from their kneeling positions.

"Do you want to listen to Akihito's medical report?"

All three shook their heads.

Ignoring their requests, Asami signaled Kirishima for his phone. He bypassed the security and his eyes narrowed.

"A broken left rib cage, a fractured right one, broken nose, dislocated jaw and shoulder, fractured hand, blood clot in his brain —," the crime lord halted, keeping the phone back into his dress pants. He unlocked the safety catch. "—and his heart stopped for a moment during the surgery."

The whole warehouse went silent after the report. The guards were mainly shocked at the brutality of Akihito's injuries but most dreaded what would happen to the captives. They knew very well that when it came to the twins and Akihito, their boss never showed mercy.

"We – we didn't beat him that hard," the man in white jumpsuit defended.

"It – it was Toda who used the metal bar!" the other said.

"You bastards, what the fuck are you talking about?" Toda snarled.

Asami walked to the man in white jumpsuit first. The garment was white, with red lettering on the chest, symbolizing which biker gang he was from. It was distasteful and downright ugly. The pompadour hairstyle he had earlier on went flat as a result of cold sweat. His two front teeth, the only ones that were presentable from his entire set, jutted out from his mouth.

"Name?" Asami asked.

Either he had pride or he was too scared to answer. One of the guards actually stepped forward and slapped him hard on his face. "The boss asked for your name!"

"Uchi- Uchiyama – Ta – Take."

"So Uchiyama kun," Asami said rather nonchalantly, "Rie is pretty, isn't she?"

Uchiyama nodded uncertainly.

Asami traced his gloved hands on Uchiyama's chest. "Of course she is, Rie is my daughter," he said and moved his hands down the boy's crotch. His eyes turned lethal. "So, you think you have the right to defile her with your ugly cock?"

As a man, Asami knew just how to hurt a man. The guards' faces turned uncomfortable when the crime lord grabbed Uchiyama's dick, crushing it before twisting it painfully.

"Arg – no – please! I can't – ARG!"

When Asami was certain he broke the soft bone of Uchiyama's dick, he released the boy. Uchiyama sobbed uncontrollably from the pain and the remaining two captives began to tremble.

Suoh walked in at the moment, bowed before his employer. "Sir, Nakano's two fingers," he said, presenting two pinkies in a blood soaked handkerchief.

"Discard them."

The gory sight was too much to bear for the other man in leather jacket and pants. He urinated on the spot and gagged a few times. "Pl—please, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Asami shot his leg. "You should have thought about the consequences before coming after what's mine," he said coldly. He glanced backwards at his son. "Reiji, would you like to contribute anything?"

Reiji cracked his knuckles. "I'm eager to show them the consequences of touching Rie and Aki san."

Nodding his head, the crime lord stepped back. "They're all yours."

Asami sat on his chair again, accepted a brandy from Kirishima and watched interestingly as his son demonstrated his superb fighting skills on the boys. Reiji resembled a beast, wild and uncontrollable. Asami couldn't blame his son for behaving like that. Even he was tempted to pull the trigger but he told himself to be patient.

 _After all, what fun it would be if they die so easily?_ He had to make sure they suffer like Akihito did. Anything beyond that, it wouldn't appease his anger.

He watched unsympathetically as Reiji plowed his fists on Uchiyama's face. From Reiji's strength, Asami judged the boy's nose should be broken. Reiji kicked the man in leather jacket before using a bat on his rib cage.

And that should warrant a broken rib or two. The teenager turned to Toda next, and Asami could almost hear the bone of Toda's hand snapped.

"I told you I'd fucking kill you if you lay your hands on Rie," Reiji snarled as he gave one final swing before throwing the bat on the ground.

Pleased with his son's accomplishments, Asami the choice, Asami would love to see his captives suffer more but he didn't feel like prolonging the interrogations any longer.

"Reiji, that's enough," he said and the boy stopped. Glancing backward, he was about to protest when he noticed Asami had stood up with a gun in his hands.

"No – please," Toda began to sob.

"You should have listened to your old man when he warned you not to mess with me," Asami said coldly before firing a single shot at Uchiyama.

The man jerked before slumping on the ground, motionless.

"Oh god, please don't!" The other begged.

Ignoring his pleas, Asami turned to his son. "Reiji, you do it."

Reiji wasn't expecting to kill anyone literally. He knew his father killed but Reiji never dreamt that he'd be asked to perform his maiden kill on a school mate and a street thug. Reiji was no coward but taking a person's life wasn't quite the same as street fighting. It was a whole new level.

Slowly but firmly, the teenager took out his own gun.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Reiji heard his father said.

As the teenager looked at his own gun hesitantly, Asami raised his gun and shot the second captive. The shot took everyone at the warehouse off guard, including Reiji. He watched as the man fell on the ground with a single gunshot wound on his forehead, dead.

"Tou san, I can do it," Reiji said finally before walking to Toda.

"Asami, please. You don't want to do this. I'm your friend!"

Ignoring Toda's pleas again, Reiji raised his hand, aiming the weapon at Toda's chest. His eyes rested briefly on the two dead men on the ground. Their eyes were open, set still in the emptiness of death as blood continued to ooze out from their wounds, forming a neat pool beneath them.

"Reiji," Asami said, placing a hand on his son's arm. "Don't force yourself."

Reiji turned to meet his father's penetrating golden eyes. His own eyes burned. "I can do this."

Asami removed his hand then and Reiji turned his attention back to his schoolmate. Toda's nose was already broken, his broken hand badly swollen, and he was barely even standing straight. It was impossible to almost find a clean spot on Toda's face now since it was mixed with sweat, tears and blood.

He used the bat on Toda a few times, so his rib cage should be broken by now. The boy was in excruciating pain.

Toda slumped down on the ground, pressing his head on the ground. "Please let me go, Asami, please."

But Reiji couldn't afford to be sympathetic. Gripping his gun, he readied himself to pull the trigger –

_Ring, ring._

Reiji cursed, unsure if he should be glad or frustrated with the interruption. Lowering his gun, Reiji took his phone out.

"It's from Rie," he announced and answered, placing the phone on loudspeaker.

"Reiji," his sister's weak voice rang out.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Where are you?"

Reiji looked at his father before answering. "I'm with tou san."

"I want to talk to tou san."

Reiji went next to his father. "I'm on loudspeaker so go ahead."

"Rie, are you all right?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "Did you get the bastards?"

Understanding who she meant, Asami replied, "Yes."

Rie remained quiet for a moment before she finally said, "Don't kill Toda, tou san."

"Give me a good reason," he said, his voice turned cold.

"Rie, did you forget what that bastard did to you and Aki san?" Reiji nearly yelled on the phone.

"Calm down, nii-san," Rie answered, her tone stronger. "I won't give him the pleasure of dying so easily, tou san. I'll make his last two years of senior high school a living hell, so much so that he'd regret crossing paths with me."

"You're sure about this Rie?" Reiji asked.

"Yes," the girl answered without hesitation.

"Very well," Asami answered and ended the call. "Reiji, let him go."

"Th—thank you!" Toda sobbed.

The crime lord crouched, grabbed a fist of Toda's hair and yanked his head up. "Don't assume Rie is easy. She might have spared your life but she'll make it hell for you and –," he halted, his eyes turned lethal. "—if you so much so plan an attack on us again, I'll personally disembowel you. Do you understand?"

Toda couldn't nod his head fast enough.

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

"Tou san, is it necessary to kill them?"

Asami tore his gaze from the window of the limousine to stare at his son. "You feel that I shouldn't?"

Reiji leaned against the seat. "I never doubt your decision, tou san. I was just wondering."

"Killing someone isn't for fun nor was it to show off. It is a means to protect your own people, your own turf. The world out there is cruel, Reiji. If you let your guard down, they'll come and bite you off your head."

"And that's why you need to get rid of them?" Reiji asked.

Asami curved a thin dangerous smile. "Their fates were already sealed the moment they decided to lay their filthy hands on what's mine."

"What about Toda?"

"His life is worthless and if Rie hadn't made that request, he'd end up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay with his friends too."

Reiji folded his arms. "Rie isn't an easy opponent. Knowing her, she'll make Toda impotent. I can foresee humiliating days ahead for the bastard, though it'll take some time before he can come back to school. I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones."

"You did." Asami looked at his son again. The teenager looked troubled. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Asami's infamous eyebrow rose. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Truth is – I hesitated a little when I was about to pull the trigger," he paused before looking away guiltily "—I'm not worthy as your successor."

"Killing is never easy and –" Asami paused to retrieve a cigarette. "—if I didn't think you're worthy, I wouldn't have brought you to the warehouse."

When Reiji said nothing else, Asami continued, "You barged into my office, declaring that you'd take over Sion. Or have you already forgotten about that?"

The teenager gazed at his father again, this time his golden eyes were set, determined. "No," he said. "I will take over Sion, tou san. So, teach me what it takes to be your successor."

Asami's lips curved.

_Reiji will make a fine successor._

_**Xx It's a Family Affair xX** _

When Akihito woke up after the surgery in the ICU unit, he found both Asami and Reiji sitting on the visitor's chair, watching him.

"Rie," he muttered tiredly.

"She's in the next room, asleep," Reiji said.

"What happened to the bastards?"

Asami stood up from his seat and moved nearer to the boy. Tracing his fingers along Akihito's heavily bandaged face, he said, "They have been taken care of."

Nodding his head, the photographer fell asleep again. Asami wasn't surprised Akihito didn't question further about the trio. The anesthetic hadn't worn off and most likely he wouldn't be able to remember the conversation when he wakes up.

Kanzaki sensei informed him minutes ago that it would take at least 2 months for Akihito recover from his injuries. He read Akihito's medical and felt his blood boiled again. Really, he should have tortured those bastards for what they did to Akihito.

He left Reiji sitting on the visitor's chair and went to check on Rie in the adjacent room. She was still on drips, and from the looks of it, her fever had returned. A small wet cloth was placed on her forehead as she continued to sleep on. Since her fever hadn't subsided, Iori sensei ordered a blood test, which the results came back to be viral fever.

Asami walked out of the door and looked at the two men stationed outside Rie's door. He signaled for the other two standing outside Akihito's room.

"No one is allowed Akihito's and Rie's room except the staff that I've cleared. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I believed Kirishima has copied a list of cleared medical personnel to you?"

The guards nodded.

"Failures will not be tolerated," he said, scanning his men's faces. They looked anything but nervous – exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

His secretary walked in the minute he finished briefing his men. "Asami sama, I have done as you ordered."

Asami smirked. "Let's go give the principal the good news."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, smiled. "Indeed, sir. He's going to be surprised to learn that you're now the superintendent of Hibiya High School."

_**  
**_

_**OMAKE PART I** _

_**A week later** _

The expensive sedan stopped in front of a bookstore on the busy streets of Shibuya. A man dressed in black stepped out and opened the door of the back passenger door for two teenagers.

The people on the streets were already staring – not at the expensive motorcar on the road but at the two impossibly good-looking twins emerging from the vehicle. The crowd began to whisper among themselves, wondering the identities of the twins as they took out their phone to take photographs.

Reiji's guard, Shiba came forward to stop the crowd from taking photographs while Rie's guard Kanda ushered them into the bookstore quickly.

"That is why I asked you to order the book online, Rie," Reiji said as the twins waited for the elevator to arrive.

"It takes the fun away. I want to browse the book before buying it. Besides, I didn't ask you to accompany me, Reiji."

Reiji let his sister stepped into the elevator first before following her. The two guards followed them in and pressed the button to the top floor, where all reference books were located.

"If I didn't accompany you, you'd have three guards with you today. After that incident, tou san is considering putting another guard on you."

"I would have kicked their asses if I weren't sick." Rie looked at her brother, her eyes fierce. "The bastards will pay for what they have done to Aki san."

"They already did—" Reiji said just as the doors to the elevator slid open. "—except Toda."

Rie didn't reply since they were in an open area. Already she caught a few people staring rudely at them. Walking to the reference section, she scanned for the book she wanted. She found it easily enough and after browsing through, she brought it to the cashier. She saw the latest manga on the new arrival section and took it without thinking.

Kirishima informed her that morning that Akihito had to be hospitalized for at least another three weeks before he could be discharged and knowing the photographer, he'd need something to keep himself entertained.

She paid for the books and took the elevator down to the main entrance where the car was parked conspicuously. Reiji murmured instructions at the guard, ordering him to chauffeur them to the hospital where Akihito was still currently recuperating.

"Reiji," she said the minute they were alone. "What happened to the rest?"

The guards seated in front tensed at the question and Rie immediately knew that whatever happened during the time she lay on the hospital bed had been bad. She heard the guards guarding her room gossiping about it but they wouldn't divulge the specifics when she asked.

"Nakano had both his pinkies hacked as a result of his carelessness. As for the two men who tried to –" Reiji halted uncomfortably, finding it difficult to use the word 'rape'. "—they were killed."

Rie shifted closer to her brother. "You went to the interrogation?"

Reiji nodded. "Tou san asked if I wanted to sit in, and I agreed."

"Did you take part?"

"I bloodied most of them but I didn't kill anyone." He looked at Rie. "I lost it after reading Aki san's medical reports."

"Was tou san furious too?" Rie asked.

"What did you think? He crushed one of the men's dick for what he had done to you."

"Literally or figuratively?"

Reiji smirked. "Literally. The men who beat up Aki san? Tou san made sure they received the same amount of beating – perhaps even worse." He poked a finger at his sister's shoulder. "And if you didn't call me, I would have killed Toda."

Rie's lips curved, matching her brother's smirk. "I won't let him die so easily, nii san. He'll pay for what he did to me and Aki san. I'll personally make his life a living hell."

Reiji shook his head as he leaned back against the plush seat of the sedan. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

_**OMAKE PART II** _

Akihito spent a total of four weeks in the hospital before he was allowed to go back to the penthouse. Even after that, he was mostly confined at home, recuperating from his injuries.

He suffered more injuries than he initially thought and seen more doctors than he did in a lifetime. It took him an entire week to be able to move his jaw, another week to walk properly. In fact, Akihito did not recall hurting so much in his twenty odd years of life. He read his medical report and to his surprise, they were so thick that he even had trouble flipping over the files with his hand.

Asami doubled the security in the penthouse. Suoh was mostly left in charge with him and unlike his former guard Nakano; Asami personal guard is a harder nut to crack and wouldn't budge no matter what.

 _Not that I can go out anyway, since I'm practically still handicapped,_ Akihito thought miserably as he looked at his bandaged arm.

Kanzaki sensei told him in his last check-up that his bones were already joining together but recommended another two weeks before removing the cast. Thankfully, everything else healed faster than predicted and he could almost function normally, saved for the arm.

He couldn't wait to get back to photography.

"Akihito."

Breaking his thoughts, the photographer looked up and saw his lover in front of him. He was so busy pondering that he didn't hear Asami coming in the penthouse.

"Finish conquering your universe?"

Asami shrugged off his coat and draped it on the sofa. "More or less," he said before cupping Akihito's chin. "How are you feeling?"

"Except the arm, I'm practically healed," he grinned, showing his bandaged arm. "Kanzaki sensei said I'm healing faster than normal."

The crime lord traced his fingers along the boy's jaw. "In other words, you're getting stronger."

"I can practically do everything else."

"That's good."

Akihito frowned. "What's so good about it?"

Akihito found his answer when his lover picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom.

"Rie and Reiji will be home soon!" Akihito hissed as Asami placed him on the bed.

"Both are at Sion," Asami said, tugging his tie free before proceeding to unbutton his own shirt.

"You let them go to the club?"

Discarding the shirt aside, Asami climbed on the bed. "They're at the headquarters," Asami corrected. "Rie asked Kirishima to teach her the accounting software Kirishima was working on."

Akihito relaxed on the bed. "So you decided to bully the invalid, Asami?" he asked despite he was already unbuttoning his jeans.

Doing it with a single hand proved to be challenging and before he could even finish his task, Asami was already naked and hovering above him.

"I'll be doing more than that, Akihito," he replied, taking over the task from Akihito.

Akihito looped his hand around Asami and pulled the older man closer. "It's been so long."

Asami smirked. "We have all night. I'll do you nice and slow," he said and proceeded to ravish the boy.

_**OMAKE PART III** _

Two men in suits walked into the penthouse in the middle of the night after Akihito fell asleep.

One man was tall, standing nearly at five feet eleven while the other stood slightly shorter. They were both blessed with good looks but the taller man had a more defined face shape, making him passable for an actor.

"Asami sama, we have returned," he bowed, his face calm and composed as always.

"We have settled things with the Mexicans and Europeans and the gun shipment route has been established," said the other, his thin lips curved into a smile.

Still clad in his robe, Asami stared at his two subordinates before sipping his brandy.

"Good. You may resume your duties as usual."

The lanky guard bowed. "Sir, I heard Takaba sama was badly injured recently?"

The other guard looked serious. "Is he all right?"

"Getting better," Asami replied, swirling his glass. "Nakano had been dismissed for his incompetence and –," Asami downed his glass. "—Rie successfully got Akihito to change his surname to Asami."

"Rie sama did that?" The younger guard asked, surprised. He looked at his partner, who as usual, bore no reactions to the news.

The lanky guard merely bowed. "Understood, Asami sama. We will refer him Akihito sama from now onwards."

Asami stood up, placing the glass on the table. "Toru, Ando; I'm expecting you to guard Akihito well."

Both guards bowed before their employer. "Understood, sir."

**OWARI**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you've enjoyed chapter 3! If you've read this far, I'm sure you've noticed there are recurring characters from Business as Usual in this chapter. I initially had no plans of bringing them in but it was a request from Rein. We discussed about it in detail and thought that introducing them in Family Affair is a great idea.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
